


Urlaub mit Hindernissen

by Arctic14



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, First Time, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic14/pseuds/Arctic14
Summary: Jim ist Spock hoffnungslos erlegen, doch ist er sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Vulkanier nicht so fühlt. Während die Enterprise im Orbit um die Erde überholt wird, nimmt Jim ärztlich verordneten Urlaub auf der Farm seiner Eltern in Riverside. Als Spock zu Besuch kommt, scheint jedoch alles schief zu gehen - oder auch nicht ?
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzer ließ sich Jim auf das Couch seines Appartments fallen. Der Blick auf die San Francisco Bay, der ihn zum Erwerb dieses Platzes getrieben hatte, löste immer noch Bewunderung in ihm aus, doch er war nicht genug. Etwas fehlte, während der Captain auf die vielfältigen Lichter des Wasserpromenade hinabblickte, als sich der rote Sonnenuntergang hinter den Hochhäusern verflüchtigte und als er auf die alten Schiffe, des Wasserhafens hinunter sah. Die Golden Gate Bridge war in einem Farbschauspiel beleuchtet und spiegelte sich im fast glatten Wasser der Bay. - Doch obwohl er das Paradies vor sich hatte, blutete ein Teil seines Herzens. Nicht wirklich schmerzhaft, doch langsam und stetig. Und ohne Absicht drifteten seine Gedanken zu seinem Leben auf der Enterprise zurück.Warum nur war er nicht während der Reparaturarbeiten auf dem Schiff geblieben? - Natürlich: Der Doktor hatte es angeordnet. Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als er das Gespräch in Gedanken Revue passieren ließ:  
„Pille, es geht mir gut!“  
„Pah!“ Ein abwinkendes Schnauben und eine ungläubig in die Höhe gezogene Augenbraue, die dem Doktor große Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem Ersten Offizier verlieh, was ihm allerdings noch niemand gesagt hatte. „Gut!? Das kannst du deinem alten Doktor nicht erzählen. Ich traue meinen Augen mehr, als diesen Instrumenten und die sagen mir, dass du mal eine Auszeit brauchst. - Nein du musst deinen Charme gar nicht erst versuchen. Ich kenn dich zu gut!“ Dann war seine Stimme weicher geworden. „Es war viel los in letzter Zeit! Ist ja nicht so, dass die Enterprise ohne dich los fliegt. Und Scotty arbeitet besser, wenn du ihm nicht dauernd im Nacken hängst, also streite nicht mit deinem Doktor, sondern gönn dir eine paar schöne Tage da unten!“  
Mit 'da unten' hatte Pille natürlich die Erde gemeint, an deren Raumstation sie gedockt hatten. Jim hatte den Blick des Doktors für den gesehen, der er war: Einen sorgenvollen. Und so hatte er die Frage heruntergeschluckt, die ihm sofort in den Sinn gekommen war: „Und was soll ich da unten machen???“ - Pille selbst musste beaufsichtigen, dass die Krankenstation auf Vordermann gebracht wurde, Scotty war mit dem überbeanspruchten Antrieb und den Warp-Kernen beschäftigt, Uhura, Chekov und Sulu waren auch eingespannt. Und Spock...  
Alleine der Gedanke an seinen Ersten Offizier verbreiterte das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, löste jedoch zugleich ein dumpfes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend aus. Spock... war Vulkanier, er war ein anderes Kapitel. Dieses Mal hatte Jim ihn gar nicht gefragt um sich die Abweisung zu ersparen.  
Also hatte er sich nach San Francisco beamen lassen, wo er die meisten Bekannten hatte, da diese Stadt der Sitz der Sternenflotte und ihrer Akademie war. Doch als er eine Runde über den Campus gedreht hatte, einige eifrige Hände geschüttelt, und sein wirkungsvolles Lächeln eingesetzt hatte, verging ihm die Lust schnell nach solchen Treffen. Treffen mit Leuten die er kannte und doch nicht kannte, die ihn kannten und doch nicht kannten.  
Den letzten Rest hatte ihm ein Gang durch eine weniger reiche Gasse gegeben in der ihm von einem Balkon eine Frau seines Alters zugerufen hatte: „Fahr zur Hölle Kirk, Wir brauchen solche wie euch hier nicht.“ Sein Diplomatischer Geist hatte ihm sofort ihre prekäre Situation in Erinnerung gerufen und den damit verbundenen Neid, der gegen namhafte Personen, besonders solche mit einem gewissen Reichtum aufkam. Ein größerer Teil seiner Selbst jedoch war wütend und deprimiert zugleich: Niemand hier auf der Erde wusste wie es war in seiner Haut zu stecken. Alle sahen sie nur Captain Kirk, den goldenen Vorzeigeheld der Föderation. Was konnte er dafür?  
So hatte er sich bei seinem Lieblings-Chinesen was zum Mitnehmen bestellt und war dann schnell in sein Apartment zurück geflüchtet, als selbst dieser ihn kurz anstarrte und dann mit einem erkennenden Lächeln, für Jims Ohren viel zu Laut ein überraschtes „Captain Kirk!“ von sich gab.  
Wieso glaubten alle ihn dauernd daran erinnern zu müssen, wer er war, ihn dauernd an die Verantwortung zu erinnern, die er trug und damit an die vielen Leben, die er im Dienst der Flotte verloren hatte. Warum konnten sie ihn nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen. Da hätte er genauso gut auf der Enterprise bleiben können, wo ihn wenigstens seine Freunde und die bekannten Wände seines Schiffes umgaben.  
Die letzte Mission war die schlimmste gewesen: Sie hatten schon öfters in Lebensgefahr geschwebt: Spock und er – beide, doch dieses Mal war es knapp gewesen. Der Schuss hätte einen Zentimeter weiter rechts landen müssen und selbst Pille hätte nichts mehr tun können für Spock. Selbst jetzt wo er wusste, dass sein … der Vulkanier sicher auf der Enterprise über ihm im Orbit war, schnürte sich noch seine Kehle zusammen, als er an den Moment dachte, in dem Spock zu Boden gegangen war.  
Es war niemand außer den Einheimischen da gewesen um seine Verzweiflung zu bezeugen, denn Spock hatte sich sofort in einen tiefen Bewusstseinstatus versetzt um, wie er später erklärt hatte, den Blutverlust möglichst gering zu halten und die größt mögliche Energie auf die Heilung zu fixieren. Aber Jim war mindestens eine Träne in die Augen getreten, als er alle Götter im Stillen anflehte, den Mann, den er fest in seinen Armen hielt, bis zum Hochbeamen, zu retten; ihnen genug Zeit zu schenken, bis Pille seine Wunder wirken konnte. Nur noch dieses Mal, nur noch dieses eine Mal. Und er hatte Glück gehabt: Ob jemand ihn erhört hatte, ob es Zufall war: Es war ihm egal. Sofort hatte er eine Nachricht an seine Mutter und seinen Bruder gesandt, wie er in der Torheit seiner Angst als Gegenleistung versprochen hatte. Und bereits am nächsten Tag saß er an Spocks Bett, mit einem portablen Schachspiel in den Händen, das wissende Kopfschütteln seines Chefarztes gar nicht wahrnehmend und war der glücklichste Mann auf dem Schiff. 

Spock...  
Im Dunkel seines Apartments wagte er sich vorzustellen wie schön es wäre, wenn sein Erster Offizier jetzt bei ihm wäre. Sie würden in angenehmem Schweigen den Sonnenuntergang betrachten, vielleicht bei einem Glaß Brandy – oder nein! Alkoholkonsum war ja nicht sonderlich logisch! Dann würden sie reden, wie so oft, oder einfach nur ihr Dasein genießen. Jim würde auf die Stadt hinabblicken, wie er es auch jetzt tat, doch seine Seele wäre ganz. Das Loch in seinem Inneren wäre gefüllt durch die wärmende Präsenz an seiner Seite. Vielleicht würde er seinen Kopf auf Spocks Schultern legen können, wie er es so oft im Observations-Deck hatte tun wollen, vielleicht...  
NEIN! Spock war das, was er war, und dafür liebte Jim ihn! Liebte? - Ja,er liebte ihn, auch wenn es weh tat das zu erkennen, denn Spock war Vulkanier im Geiste. Er brauchte keinen impulsiven Menschen an seiner Seite, der in der halben Öffentlichkeit des Observationsdecks kuscheln wollte, der Mühe hatte auf der Brücke seinen Blick von einer bestimmten hochgewachsenen Form zu lassen, und der in seiner Vergangenheit eine Frau nach der nächsten aufgerissen hatte. Nein!- Spock brauchte eine Vulkanierin, die seine telepathischen Bedürfnisse erfüllen konnte, die Pon-Farr verstand, die genauso lange lebte...  
Ein egoistischer Teil von Jim war erleichtert, dass wenn alles nach natürlichen Bedingungen lief, Spock nicht vor ihm sterben würde, dass er vielleicht nie den Mann betrauern müsste, der nur halb Mensch und doch mehr Mensch, als die meisten war.  
Sein halb gegessenes Abendessen auf dem Tisch ignorierend, rollte sich Jim auf der Couch zusammen, Zog sich eine Wolldecke bis zur Nase und schlang seine Arme um ein Kissen. Na und, was sollte es schon: Ihn sah ja niemand. Niemand sah den Raumschiff Captain, der aus Liebeskummer ein Kissen umarmte, niemand den erwachsenen Mann, der sich wie ein Kleinkind auf dem Sofa zusammenrollte.  
Zum Glück, war Jim immer noch müde von den vergangenen Wochen. Denn so kam der Schlaf, trotz des erdrückenden Gefühls der Einsamkeit schnell.

***

Um 8 Uhr des nächsten Tages gab sein Kommunikator ein leises Piepsen von sich und mit dem Namen seines Ersten Offiziers auf den Lippen fuhr James Tiberius Kirk aus dem Schlaf. Noch im Halbschlaf fiel er beinahe über die Lehne des Sofas, bevor er das Gerät in die Hände bekam.  
„Kirk hier!“ antwortete er mit noch etwas verschlafener Stimme. Etwas schuldig fühlte er ein wenig Enttäuschung in sich aufsteigen, als statt der tiefen ruhigen Stimme, Pilles Akzent durch den Kommunikator drang. „McCoy hier. Na Jim, wie geht`s da unten? Ich hoff ich hab grad nicht den Schönheitsschlaf einer Dame gestört?“ Der Captain am anderen Ende schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Pille, du weißt doch wie das ist! Mein Arzt hat Entspannung verschrieben!“ und tatsächlich gelang ihm der augenzwinkernde Ton gut, zu dem ihm eigentlich gar nicht zu Mute war, wenn er auf die zerwühlte Couch sah, von der er es gestern Abend nicht einmal mehr ins Bett geschafft hatte. Pille jedoch ließ sich täuschen, was nicht gelungen wäre, wenn der Captain Auge zu Auge mit seinem Freund gesprochen hätte.  
„Als ob du dich jemals daran halten würdest, wenn ich nicht dauernd mit einem Hypospray hinter dir stehe.“ Das entlockte dem Captain jetzt ein ehrliches Lachen. „Komm bloß nicht auf Ideen!“  
„Naja,“ Jim konnte förmlich Pilles Erleichterung hören. „Ich wollte nur mal durchchecken. Hab viel zu tun! Die Reperatur-Crew macht doch alles falsch, wenn man ihnen nicht dauernd auf die Finger schaut.“ „Vielleicht solltest du das neue Biobett lieber selber aufbauen.“ scherzte Jim und erhielt ein Schnauben als Antwort. „Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber mit dem verdammten Gedanken hab ich auch schon gespielt.“  
„Was gibt es neues vom Schiff?“ wollte Jim natürlich wissen, aber McCoy gab ihm keine befriedigende Antwort. „Verdammt, Jim du warst erst ein paar Stunden weg. Was soll schon passiert sein, während wir docken? Genieß deinen Urlaub und esse nicht so viel Bacon zum Frühstück!“  
Obwohl der Doktor es nicht sehen konnte, rollte Jim mit den Augen: „Ja Mutter! - Kirk Ende!“ 

Kopfschüttelnd widerstand Jim dem Verlangen sich wieder auf das Couch fallen zu lassen, sondern entledigte sich der Kleidung in der er geschlafen hatte, nahm eine Dusche und stand dann wieder vor dem Fenster. Es gab Tausende Möglichkeiten, die sich ihm in dieser Stadt boten, doch so richtig Lust hatte er auf keine der Vielen. Allerdings gab es noch einen Anderen Ort, den er besuchen könnte. Seine Mutter und sein Vater waren im Augenblick nicht auf dem Planeten und auf ihrer alte Farm in Riverside würde er bis auf Tom und Maggie Freeman, die hin und wieder nach dem rechten sahen, niemandem begegnen. Er könnte über die Felder reiten, abends am Kamin sitzen und eines der Alten Bücher lesen. Es wäre ruhig...  
Ja! Fest entschlossen und mit einem guten Gefühl packte er das wenige, dass er mitgebracht hatte wieder zusammen, und rief das Schiff.  
„Kirk an Enterprise, Enterprise bitte kommen!“  
„Spock hier, Captain.“  
Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sein Herz einige Schläge schneller zu schlagen begann beim klang der tiefen Stimme seines Ersten Offiziers. „Guten Morgen Spock! Können sie mich kurz hochbeamen?“  
„Hochbeamen?“ Es war sicher nur Kirks Einbildung, die ihm in der Stimme seines ersten Offiziers den Hauch von Besorgnis vorspielte. „Natürlich. Der Transporterraum ist bereit. Ist ihnen etwas passiert, Captain?“  
„Nein, Nein, Spock.“ Jim wurde es warm ums Herz. Vielleicht war die Besorgnis doch keine Einbildung gewesen. „Ich möchte nur einen Ortswechsel vornehmen.“  
„Selbstverständlich, Captain. Wir beamen sie jetzt hoch.“  
Mit einem schmalen Lächeln auf den Lippen konnte Jim sich deutlich Vorstellen, wie Spock den Befehl „Energie“ gab und dann schon fühlte er das leichte Kribbeln, als ihn der Transporterstrahl erfasste.

Das nächste Bild, das er gewahr wurde war ein altbekanntes. Im Transporterraum zu landen vermittelte ihm immer ein Gefühl von nach Hause kommen. Es gab jedoch auch eine Überraschung. Nicht einer seiner kompetenten Techniker, sonder sein Erster Offizier bediente die Kontrollen des Transporters und begrüßte ihn mit seinem üblichen „Captain, willkommen an Bord.“  
„Vielen Dank, Spock!“ Ein Grinsen wanderte über sein Gesicht. Es war doch verwunderlich wie dieser Vulkanier seine Laune schlagartig ändern konnte. „Mit was verdiene ich denn die Ehre vom Ersten Offizier höchstpersönlich empfangen zu werden?“  
Spock zog eine Augenbraue hoch, doch antwortete der Laune des Captains nachgebend. „Zu Zeiten ihrer Seefahrer war es der standesgemäße Empfang eines Captains beim Betreten seines Schiffes. Auf einem Raumschiff ist dies bedauerlicherweise nicht immer möglich, doch die Kalibrierung des Transporters erforderte meine Anwesenheit hier.“  
„Mit anderen Worten“ scherzte Jim, während er von der Plattform sprang und seine Reisetasche an die Wand stellte: „Sie sind nicht wegen mir, sondern dem Transporter hier.“  
Spock legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. „Ich kann diese Tatsche nicht abstreiten, doch würde ich es mehr als günstiges Zusammentreffen zweier Ereignisse bezeichnen.“  
„Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Richtig, Spock?“  
In kurzer Überlegung zog sich die Stirn des sonst so ausdrucklosen Vulkaniers ein wenig in Falten. „Wenn mich mein Gedächtnis nicht trügt, waren es sogar 7 Fliegen, die ihr tapferes Schneiderlein, wie man damals sagte „auf einen Streich“ erlegt hatte.“  
„Ihr Gedächtnis trügt sie nie.“ entgegnete Jim mit einem Lächeln, dass wie er hoffte nicht zu viel verriet. Bevor er noch etwas unüberlegtes tat, sagte er lieber: „Ich hole noch ein paar Dinge aus meinen Räumen, dann bin ich gleich wieder da.“ Und schon war er durch die automatische Tür verschwunden.

***

Es dauerte tatsächlich nur einige Minuten, bis er die passende Kleidung für sein neues Vorhaben in eine Tasche geworfen hatte und wieder im Transporterraum stand. Wie er insgeheim gehofft hatte stand Spock immer noch an der Konsole und arbeitete. Bei seinem Eintreten hatte er wie immer jedoch sofort die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Vulkaniers.  
„Captain.“  
„Spock, schön, dass sie noch da sind.“ Jim fiel das Lächeln leicht in Anwesenheit seines ersten Offiziers.  
„Wo sollte ich sonst sein?“ entgegnete der Vulkanier mit seiner üblichen gehobenen Augenbraue, ließ dem Captain jedoch keine Zeit darauf zu antworten. „Sind sie bereit wieder hinunter zu beamen?“  
Jim zögerte einen Moment, doch dann nickte er, den Blick gesenkt. „Natürlich, hier sind meine Koordinaten.“  
Er reichte Spock den Datenchip mit dem Zielort und sah auf in fragende dunkle Augen. Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Spock speiste die Koordinaten in den Computer ein, aber Jim wäre ein Narr gewesen überhaupt zu hoffen, dass sein Erster Offizier sein Zögern nicht bemerkt hätte.  
„Kann ich sonst noch etwas für sie tun, Captain.“ fragte Spock und dieses Mal war unverkennbar Besorgnis in seiner Stimme, auch wenn er das nie zugegeben hätte.  
„Für mich? Nein!“ versuchte Jim mit einem Grinsen und getäuschter Leichtigkeit seinen Ausrutscher zu überspielen.  
Aber sein Freund kannte ihn zu gut. „Sie wirkten gerade...“  
Verfluchte Vulkanier und ihre Beobachtungsgabe: „Spock ich habe Urlaub! Was sollte schon sein?“  
Als der Vulkanier nicht gleich etwas erwiderte sah Jim seine Chance und fragte stattdessen: „Was haben sie in ihrer Freien Zeit geplant?“  
Und Spock schien zwar nicht überzeugt, aber doch willens ihn vom Haken zu lassen. „Die Reparaturarbeiten sind alle koordiniert und die geplanten Änderungen am Transporter werde ich heute um 1800 Schiffszeit abgeschlossen haben. Voraussichtlich werde ich mich dann den gesammelten Daten und der Forschung widmen für die verbleibende Zeit unseres Aufenthaltes hier.“  
„Das heißt sie haben frei?“ Jim hasste sich dafür aber seine Hoffnung konnte er nicht unterdrücken. „Wollen sie denn nicht auch einmal nach unten Beamen?“  
Wie schon erwartet hob sich Spocks Augenbraue in Unverständnis. „Ich sehe nicht welchen Vorteil mir ein Aufenthalt auf der Erde bringen würde, nehme ich doch nicht an den gleichen Urlaubsbetätigungen wie sie teil.“  
„Hmm.“ Die Worte trafen Jim härter als erwartet. Natürlich dachte Spock aus früherer Erfahrung dass er dort unten auf der Erde in vollen Zügen seine freie Zeit genießen würde, dass er mit einem alten Kameraden vielleicht wie mit Scotty und Pille die Bars abklappern oder den Mädchen schöne Augen machen würde. Verdammt. Er musste es noch einmal versuchen, so würde er zwar zurückgewiesen werden, aber müsste nicht mit dem Vorwurf leben nicht alles gegeben zu haben.  
„Wissen sie, Spock.“ Jim verbannte seine Nervosität in den letzten Winkel seines Herzens und schaffte es seiner Stimme einen lockeren Ton zu verleihen. „Die neuen Koordinaten, die ich ihnen gegeben habe werden mich zur alten Farm meiner Eltern bringen. Das Haus liegt abgelegen, es wird niemand dort sein und es gibt ein Gästezimmer. Also falls sie wollen beamen sie mit hinunter. Sie können sich den ganzen Tag ihrer Forschung widmen, auf der Terrasse, in der Ruhe der Natur – und sie hätten mal einen Umgebungswechsel. Das würde ihnen sicherlich guttun. Pille könnte sie das nächste halbe Jahr nicht mehr nerven, weil sie nie ihren Urlaub in Anspruch nehmen, und ich werde sie auch kein bisschen stören.“ Er hatte in den letzten Sätzen geredet ohne Luft zu holen und jetzt wusste er nicht, ob er Spocks Antwort tatsächlich hören wollte.  
Wieder aller erwarten senkte der Vulkanier jedoch den Kopf. „Ihr Vorschlag ist eine Überlegung wert.“  
„Tatsächlich?“ In diesem Moment erschien Jim der erzwungene Urlaub in einem ganz anderen Licht. „Dann überlegen sie gründlich. Ich werde mich morgen um 8 wieder bei ihnen melden. Kommen sie morgen, wenn ihre Arbeit abgeschlossen ist, in zwei Tagen oder nur für ein paar Stunden. Aber gönnen sie sich das bisschen Abwechslung, solange wir die Möglichkeit dazu haben.“  
Bestätigend nickte der Erste Offizier, dieses Mal ohne darauf hinzuweisen, dass Vulkanier keine Abwechslung brauchten. „Das werde ich.“ Er lud die Transportersequenz und nickte einladend auf die Plattform. „Wenn sie soweit sind, Captain!“  
Und dieses Mal zögerte Jim nicht. Er warf sich seine beiden Taschen über die Schulter und bezog Stellung im Transporter. „Energie!“

Als er vor dem Haus seiner Kindheit materialisierte war das Lächeln immer noch auf seinem Gesicht und es blieb dort, als er mit seinem Fingerabdruck die Vordertür öffnete und aus der Küche eine altbekannte Stimme hörte. „Tom, bist du es? Jemand muss noch die Eier holen.“  
Er ließ die Taschen am Eingang stehen und trat in die Küche. „Nicht ganz Maggie, nicht ganz!“ verwundert drehte die ältere Frau sich um und verharrte mit offenem Mund in der Bewegung, dann breitete sich ihr herzlichstes Lächeln über dem schon von einigen Falten durchzogenen Gesicht aus: „Jim, mein Junge!“ Sofort war das Putzen der Küche vergessen. „Jim ich glaub es ja nicht, lass dich ansehen!“ Und dann schon war sie bei ihm und umarmte den weitgereisten Raumschiff-Captain wie ein kleines Kind.  
Lachend erwiderte Jim die Geste. „Ich freu mich auch dich wieder zu sehen, Maggie“  
„Lange warst du nicht mehr da, Jim.“ Sie schob ihn eine Armeslänge von sich und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Jetzt schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Du siehst gut aus und ein bisschen müde. Hättest dir schon einmal früher Urlaub nehmen sollen.“  
„Nun so einfach ist das nicht wenn man dort draußen unterwegs ist.“ Er zwinkerte mit dem Auge.  
„Erzähl mir nichts von der großen Welt, Junge. So eine Farm schmeißt sich auch nicht von alleine.“  
Das entlockte Jim ein herzliches lachen. „Ich weiß ich weiß. Zumindest in den nächsten Tagen biete ich dir meine vollste Unterstützung an, Maggie.“  
Sie entließ ihn aus ihrem Griff. „Junge du erholst dich erst einmal. - Da wird Tom aber Augen machen. Er ist noch drüben bei uns, aber er kommt sicher auch bald.“  
„Wie geht es euch denn?“ Erkundigte sich Jim und das brachte eine Lawine von Geschichten ins Rollen, die nur kurz durch Toms Eintreten unterbrochen wurde. Der freute sich wenn auch nicht so überschwänglich, aber dennoch genauso wie seine Frau den kleinen Jim zu sehen, wie er ihn immer nannte, weil er ihn kannte, seit er als Säugling aus dem Krankenhaus zum ersten Mal auf die Farm gekommen war.  
Irgendwann jedoch rief die tägliche Arbeit nach den beiden Freemans und nachdem sie zusammen den Rest auf der Kirk-Farm verrichtet hatten, die Tiere versorgt und sich noch einmal ausführlich über Jims Ankunft gefreut hatten, brachte er sie ans Tor und versprach im Laufe der nächsten Tage mindestens einmal bei ihnen zu Abend zu essen. Und dann war er alleine im Haus seiner Kindheit. Die Treppen in den ersten Stock zu den Schlafzimmern hochzusteigen, das Knarren der Holzdielen und der Geruch des Hauses waren so vertraut wie das Zischen seiner Tür auf der Enterprise. Sein altes Zimmer war immer noch wie er es zum letzten Mal zurückgelassen hatte und in seinem Schrank hingen noch die gleichen abgetragenen Jeans und ausgeblichenen Hemden. Mit einem Schmunzeln warf Jim seine Taschen in eine Ecke, stieg aus seiner StarFleet Kleidung und zog das erstbeste paar Jeans an, dass ihm in die Finger geriet, dazu ein rotkariertes Hemd mit einem Loch im Ärmel. Egal - Um seine Kleidung würde er sich erst wieder Gedanken machen, falls Spock zu Besuch kam. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht alleine bei dem Gedanken an die Möglichkeit und dann schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf. Schnell verließ er das Haus in Richtung der Ställe. Sunny, seine Stute, würde ihn von derlei Gedanken abbringen, wobei sie nicht die schlechtesten waren, wenn man bedachte wie lange er schon nicht mehr an die verlorenen Leben der letzten Monate gedacht hatte. 

***

Jim hatte lange nicht mehr im Sattel gesessen und doch fühlte es sich wie gestern an, als er Sunny über die Wiesen und Felder der Farm trieb. Er spürte den Wind im Haar, die Sonne auf dem Rücken und war für einen Moment einfach nur frei. In der mittäglichen Sommerhitze stand ihm bald der Schweiß auf der Stirn und da kam ihm der kleine Bach gerade recht, der das Anwesen durchfloss. Die kühlen Fluten wuschen Schweiß, Staub und auch einige seiner Sorgen davon, sodass er fast als neuer Mensch wieder ans Ufer kletterte und sich in der hochstehenden Sonne trocknen ließ. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug schoss er die Augen und ließ seine Gedanken wandern. Er wusste, dass Sunny am Bach trank und dann ihren Bauch mit Gras füllen würde - um sie musste er sich keine Gedanken machen. So wanderten sie zurück zum heutigen Morgen und zu seinem Gespräch mit Spock. Er wusste wohl, dass seine Situation hoffnungslos war, aber selbst der Gedanke dass Spock den Urlaub mit ihm verbringen könnte reichte wieder um das Lächeln auf seine Lippen zu bringen. Es würde ihm Genügen einfach nur die Gegenwart seines Freundes zu genießen. Spocks Freundschaft würde ihm genügen.  
„Ahh, da bist du ja!“ Eine Stimme schreckte ihn aus seinen Tagträumen.  
„Tom?“ Er blinzelte gegen das Sonnenlicht, keinen Gedanken an seinen unbekleideten Zustand verschwendend. Sein Nachbar war, wie er wusste, selbst hier öfters schwimmen.  
„Du siehst aus wie ein Mann der von der Liebe träumt. Welches Mädchen hat dir jetzt den Kopf verdreht?“  
„Nun...“ Jim hoffte, dass ihm nicht die Röte ins Gesicht schoss oder man es wenigstens der Wärme zuschreiben konnte. „Ich habe nur meinen Urlaub genossen.“  
„Wie du meinst.“ Das Funkeln in Toms Augen sagte, dass er Jim seine Worte nicht abnahm, aber er beließ es dabei. „Vielleicht hast du Lust mir ein wenig bei den Zäunen zu helfen. Ich könnte zwei starke Hände gut gebrauchen.“  
„Aber natürlich Tom.“ Und so schnell war Jim für den ganzen Nachmittag eingespannt. Sie kontrollierten Zäune, gruben Pfähle neu ein und besserten den Draht aus. Es war wie früher in seiner Jugend, als Jim sich in den Sommerferien immer ein paar Münzen bei Tom verdient hatte.  
Als sie fertig waren klopfte der Farmer ihm auf die Schulter. „Ich sehe du hast nichts verlernt, danke für die Hilfe.“  
„Nichts zu danken. Immerhin passt ihr ja schon so lange ich denken kann auf unsere Farm auf, während wir uns in der Galaxie herumtreiben.“  
Der Alte lachte. „Trotzdem hat mich Maggie noch mal daran erinnert, dass ich dich auf jeden Fall zum Abendessen einladen soll.“  
Jims Schmunzeln wurde von einem Gähnen unterbrochen. „Das ist nett, können wir das vielleicht auf morgen verschieben. Ich brauch schon wieder eine Dusche und dann werde ich früh ins Bett gehen.“  
„Ja die frische Luft ist anstrengend. Dann sehen wir uns morgen.“  
„Spätestens.“ Bestätigte Jim und stieg auf Sunny auf. „Bis dann.“ Mit einem Winken lenkte er sein treues Tier in Richtung der Farm, den Sonnenuntergang zu seiner Rechten. Es war ein wunderschöner Abend.  
Als er das Haus hinter dem letzten Hügel hervorkommen sah, gab er Sunny noch mal mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht die Sporen. Morgen würde ihm jeder Knochen im Körper wehtun, aber dieses Gefühl war jeden Muskelkater wert. In waghalsigem Tempo bog er in die Einfahrt des Hauses ein, die auch zu den Ställen führte und stoppte Sunny mit einem etwas zu abrupten Zug an den Zügeln. Dort auf der Veranda des Hauses saß in den letzten Strahlen der Sonne eine wohlbekannte hochgewachsene Figur und sah ihm entgegen. Sein Pferd jedoch schien den schnellen Geschwindigkeitswechsel nicht gutzuheißen, denn Sunny stieg in die Höhe und Jim war so überrumpelt von der Situation, vor allem aber von der Tatsache, dass Spock bereits hier war, dass er sich ohne viel Widerstand abwerfen ließ. Jetzt endlich setzte sein StarFleet-Training ein, doch es konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Fuß auf einem runden Stein aufsetzte und schmerzhaft umknickte, auch wenn er versuchte den Aufprall durch Abrollen abzumindern.  
Verdammt! Der erste Gedanke, der durch seinen langsam wieder klarwerdenden Geist schoss war - Was wird Spock jetzt nur von mir denken? - als besagter Vulkanier auch schon bei ihm war.  
„Captain! Haben sie sich verletzt?“  
Jim spürte Spocks Hand an seinem Oberarm, öffnete die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Spock, alles gut. Ich...“ Es war eine der wenigen Begebenheiten in seinem Leben, wo er nicht die richtigen Worte fand. „Sunny hat mich nur etwas überrascht.“  
„Ihr Pferd?“ klarifizierte Spock, während seine dunkeln Augen Jims Körper nach Verletzungen absuchten.  
„Genau.“ bestätigte Jim und fühlte sich unter dem scharfen Blick seines ersten Offiziers plötzlich ziemlich nackt. Was für ein Bild musste er abgeben. Geschwitzt und verdreckt von der Arbeit des Tages und dann steckte er noch in seinen alten Klamotten, während Spock in seiner schlichten schwarzen Hose mit einer Art vulkanischem Hemd wie immer einfach nur perfekt aussah. Jim riss schnell seinen Blick von den markanten Zügen seines Freundes und machte sich daran aufzustehen. Als er jedoch seinen Fuß belasten wollte, zog ihm der Schmerz das ganze Bein hinauf und er wäre wohl gefallen hätten ihn nicht sofort starke Arme gestützt.  
„Ihr Fuß scheint doch verletzt zu sein, Captain.“ stellte Spock mit kontrollierter Stimme fest und Jim konnte nur über den Schmerz hinweg nicken. Warum konnte er nicht frisch geduscht gestürzt sein? Er wusste wohl über den feinen Geruchssinn der Vulkanier Bescheid und er selbst duftete nicht gerade wie ein Veilchen.  
Trotzdem konnte er nicht anders, als Spocks Hilfe anzunehmen, die der Vulkanier selbstverständlich und in seinem üblichen Schweigen anbot. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht duschen konnte.“ murmelte Jim etwas verschämt, während er sich stärker auf Spock stützte um einen Schritt zu machen.  
Natürlich war Spocks Antwort darauf durch und durch logisch. „Wie hätten sie duschen können Captain, wo sie doch gerade erst von ihrem Ritt zurückgekommen sind.“  
Trotz der Schmerzen lächelte Jim, als er den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich fühle mich nur etwas schlecht mit meinem verschmutzten Äußeren jetzt auch ihre Kleidung zunichte zu machen.“  
„Ich kann ihnen versichern, dass das Material keinen Schaden nehmen wird und was die Erde betrifft, wird eine Reinigung alle Spuren entfernen.“ antwortete Spock ruhig und schlang einen Arm um Jims Seite um ihn besser stützen zu können.  
Verdammt sei sein Herz, aber Jim fühlte wie sich sein Puls beschleunigte und er hoffte nur, dass Spock es nicht spürte oder den Schmerzen zuschreiben würde. Aber er war Spock lange nicht mehr so nahe gewesen und er hatte heute einfach zu viele verbotenen Gedanken gewälzt. Um sich abzulenken versuchte er etwas schneller zu gehen, dann kamen die Stufen zur Veranda, die er nur mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen schaffte, ohne sich komplett auf Spock zu lehnen und endlich konnte er sich in einen Sessel sinken lassen.  
„Danke Spock.“  
„Captain.“ Der Vulkanier ging sofort zu seiner Tasche, die er an der Eingangstür abgestellt hatte und holte einen Trikorder heraus.  
Natürlich war Spock nicht ohne eines seiner Lieblingsgeräte auf die Erdoberfläche gekommen und Jim musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln.  
„Wieso lachen sie Captain, haben sie keine Schmerzen mehr?“ wollte der Vulkanier natürlich sofort wissen, aber Jim schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich lache nur weil ich froh bin dass sie hier sind und immer vorbereitet sind.“  
„Dann wird es sie sicher auch freuen zu hören, dass sie keinen Bruch, sondern nur einen Bänderriss erlitten haben. Mit dem Regenerator werden sie in circa 4,5 Tagen wieder vollkommen einsatzfähig sein.“  
Jim nickte. „Sie machen unseren guten Doktor noch arbeitslos.“  
„Das ist nicht mein bestreben. Auch wenn wir nicht oft einer Meinung sind, muss ich doch zugeben, dass Dr. McCoys praktische Erfahrung und sein medizinisches Wissen auf der Enterprise unersetzlich sind.“  
„So Spock? Ihr Geheimnis ist bei mit sicher.“  
Der Vulkanier zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das weiß ich zu schätzen, Captain. Wenn sie nichts dagegen haben werde ich jetzt das Schiff über ihre Verletzung informieren, sie brauchen medizinische Versorgung.“  
„So schlimm?“ Jim presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Fragen sie McCoy ob er kurz runterkommen kann. Ich wollte meinen Urlaub eigentlich nicht auf unserer Krankenstation verbringen.“  
„Selbstverständlich, Captain.“  
Tief durchatmend hörte Jim zu wie Spock die Enterprise rief. Bei McCoys Reaktion musste er ein wenig grinsen: „Verdammt was hat er jetzt wieder gemacht. Da lässt man ihn für ein paar Stunden alleine und schon … Wissen sie was Spock ich komme gleich runter. Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge einpacken, aber dann komme ich. Bringen sie ihn rein ins warme. Er soll den Fuß hochlegen, am besten ins Bett und kühlen. Und keine weiteren Stunts! Verstanden?“  
„Ja Doktor. Spock Ende.“ Mit einer üblichen gehobenen Augenbraue verstaute Spock den Kommunikator wieder. „Der gute Doktor scheint nicht erfreut zu sein.“  
„Ohh nein,“ lachte Kirk.  
„Er sagte es wäre am besten, wenn sie sich Hinlegen würden...“  
„Ja hinlegen und das Bein hochlegen.“ nickte Jim. Er hatte das Ganze ja mitgehört. „Da gibt es nur ein Problem….“ Er zögerte und vermied es Spock anzusehen. „Die Schlafzimmer sind im ersten Stock und die Treppe ist ziemlich eng. Ich weiß nicht...“  
„Das wird kein Problem sein.“ versicherte Spock und seine ruhige Stimme gab auch Jim etwas Zuversicht. „Kommen sie.“  
Wieder wurde er unter den Armen genommen, wieder schlang sich Spocks Arm um seine Taille, doch dieses Mal war ein wenig besser darauf vorbereitet. Er beruhigte seine Atmung und humpelte mit Spocks Hilfe ins Haus hinein. Und dann waren sie an der Treppe. Jim schätzte, dass er sie auf einem Fuß hochhüpfen würde, doch da hatte er nicht an den immer praktisch denkenden Vulkanier gedacht. Bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte wurde er von starken Armen hochgehoben und wie eine Braut in Not die Treppe hinauf getragen.  
„Spock? Was tun sie?“  
Der Vulkanier hielt inne und sah Jim mit einem nicht verstehenden Ausdruck an. So nah wie sie sich waren hätte Jim nur…. Er riss seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung.  
„Ich trage sie die Treppe hoch, Captain. Sie sollten ihren Fuß nicht belasten. Legen sie ihren Arm über meine Schultern, dann können sie sich besser festhalten.“  
Jim war sich sicher, dass er heute sterben würde, dieser Tag konnte gar nicht besser und schlimmer werden - je nachdem wie man es sah. Also tat er wie ihm geheißen und ein großer Teil von ihm genoss es Spock den Arm um den Nacken schlingen zu können. Ohh nein, er war wahrlich verloren. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen legte er den Kopf in den Nacken, als wolle er aufgeben: „Spock du trägst mich gerade eine Treppe hoch. Kannst du mich vielleicht Jim nennen?“  
„Wie du willst, Jim.“ Und hätte der konstante Schmerz in seinem Knöchel ihn nicht daran erinnert, dass dies hier Wirklichkeit war, so hätte Jim sicher gedacht er träume.  
Viel zu schnell waren sie das eine Stockwerk hochgestiegen und Spock legte ihn in seinem Bett ab.  
„Schon wieder Danke, Spock.“ murmelte Jim und versuchte den scharfen Augen des Vulkaniers nicht begegnen zu müssen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie in den seinen lasen, wie es in seinem Inneren aussah. Wenn Spock nur wüsste…  
„Nichts zu danken, Jim. Ich werde etwas Eis besorgen.“ Und schon war er durch die Tür verschwunden.  
„In der Küche links im Eisfach ist welches!“ rief Jim ihm hinterher und ließ sich mit einem Seufzer aufs Bett zurück fallen. Er spürte immer noch den Nachklang von Spocks Berührung auf seinem Körper. Es war zugleich wie ein wärmendes Herdfeuer in der kalten Jahreszeit, jedoch auch eine langsame Qual, weil er genau wusste, dass Spock nicht fühlte wie er, dass Spock ihn nur berührt hatte weil er musste, dass Spock… er schloss die Augen und fühlte plötzlich einen Klos im Hals.Was hatte er sich da nur wieder eingebrockt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, ich hoffe euch hat das erste Kapitel gefallen. Es geht auch bald weiter und ihr könnt auf jeden Fall hoffen dass es in die richtige Richtung geht. Ich bin einfach eine zu romantische Happy-End-Seele.
> 
> Ich freue mich immer total über jeden Kommentar, die geben mir Anreiz zum Schreiben und häufig gute ideen. Also lasst mich wissen was ihr denkt. DAAAANNNKKKEEE =) und LLAP!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auftritt: Dr McCoy. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Jim Spocks Schritte wieder auf der Treppe hörte und er hatte gerade noch Zeit seine Züge unter Kontrolle zu bringen, bevor der Vulkanier schon im Zimmer war.   
„Captain...“  
„Jim.“ ging der Verletzte sofort dazwischen.   
„Jim...“ verbesserte sich Spock und hob einen Eisbeutel hoch. „Ich habe das Eis gefunden, aber wir sollten zuerst deinen Stiefel ausziehen.“  
„Du hast wie immer recht.“ stimmte der Captain zu und machte sich daran seinen Stiefel zu öffnen. Als er schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht verzog, kam Spock ihm zu Hilfe und vorsichtig schafften sie es den schon deutlich geschwollenen Knöchel von dem beengenden Stiefel zu befreien. Dann kam noch die Socke und als Jim seinen Fuß sah, ließ er sich wieder zurück gegen die Kissen sinken.  
„Na das sieht ja schön aus.“ Die Worte verließen seine Lippen mehr als ein Fluch, als er das Dicke Gelenk sah, dessen Konturen kaum noch zu erkennen waren. Warum passierten ihm immer solche Dinge zu den unpassendsten Gelegenheiten.   
Spock zog eine Augenbraue hoch und legte ohne Kommentar vorsichtig den Eisbeutel, gewickelt in ein Küchentuch auf die verletzte Stelle. Genau in dem Moment drang eine Stimme von draußen herein, die unverkennbar Dr McCoy gehörte. „Jim, Spock? Wo seid ihr?“  
„Ich werde Dr McCoy einlassen.“ erklärte der Vulkanier und war im nächsten Moment schon wieder verschwunden.   
Jim blieb einfach liegen, was sollte er auch tun. Langsam nahm die Kälte des Eisbeutels ein wenig der Schmerzen und das ruhige Hochlegen tat seinen Rest. Bald hörte er wieder auf der Treppe die Stimmen seiner beiden Freunde und unwillkürlich musste er ein wenig lächeln.   
„Spock, sie können sagen, was sie wollen. Ich traue trotzdem meinen eigenen Augen mehr als ihrem Trikorder und immerhin bin immer noch ich der Schiffsarzt.“   
Der Vulkanier hatte gar keine Gelegenheit etwas zu erwidern, denn da waren sie an Jims Zimmer angelangt und sobald McCoy seinen Freund erblickte schüttelte er den Kopf als habe er ein kleines Kind vor sich.   
„Es ist doch unfassbar, wie schnell du es immer wieder schaffst dich in waghalsigere Situationen zu bringen, als deine Knochen mitmachen.“  
Jim zuckte mit einem Grinsen die Schultern. „Spock hat mit versichert, dass meine Knochen noch heil sind.“   
„Das ist doch gar nicht der Punkt.“ McCoy wedelte mit seinem Diagnostikscanner, als würde das die Sache klarifizieren. „Es geht darum, dass ich bald als dein Leibarzt 200% ausgelastet bin und die Enterprise sich einen neuen Arzt für den Rest der Besatzung suchen muss.“   
„Gut, gut.“ Jim hob sich ergebend die Hände. „Ich verstehe den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, aber könntest du vielleicht...“ er deutete auf seinen Fuß, der sich langsam zu Färben begann.   
McCoy brummte und machte sich an die Arbeit. Nachdem er ein wenig auf dem Knöchel herumgedrückt hatte und seine eigenen Scans genommen hatte nickte er. „Ich muss dem Spitzohr recht geben: Kein Bruch.“ Er fixierte seinen Freund, den Captain mit seinen blauen Augen. „Das heißt aber nicht dass du gleich wieder draußen rumrennen kannst verstanden.“ Jim nickte nur und wenn er geglaubt hatte McCoy würde seine nächste Frage nicht stellen, so hatte er sich gewaltig geirrt. „Wie ist das überhaupt passiert?“   
„Nun.“ Jim war selten verlegen, doch heute hoffte er, dass ihm die Röte nicht ins Gesicht stieg. Statt Pille anzusehen betrachtete er lieber seinen Fuß. „Ich bin vom Pferd gefallen.“  
„Vom Pferd gefallen?“ wiederholte McCoy ungläubig. „Du?“  
Spock wollte seinem Captain zu Hilfe kommen: „Das Tier, genannt Sunny, hat ihn bei einem schnellen Geschwindigkeitswechsel abgeworfen.“   
Aber Jim schloss die Augen, weil er genau ahnte wohin dieses Gespräch führen würde und er war sich nicht sicher ob es ihm gefiel.   
„Sunny, also.“ nickte McCoy mit einem wissenden Lächeln, mit dem er von Jim zu Spock sah. „Was machen Sie eigentlich überhaupt hier, Spock?“   
„Ich hab ihn eingeladen.“ versuchte Jim mit einer schnellen Antwort die Richtung des Gesprächs in ungefährlichere Gefilde zu lenken. Doch als er in Pilles amüsiert blitzende Augen sah, erkannte er wie erfolglos diese Methode war – und er konnte nicht mal in geordnetem Rückzug fliehen, weil sein verdammter Fuß ihn ans Bett fesselte. Also wählte er eine andere Strategie.   
„Spock, könntest du mir vielleicht einen Tee bringen. Ich habe heute noch kaum etwas getrunken.“   
Dafür erntete er zwar eine hochgezogene Augenbraue von seinem vulkanischen ersten Offizier, der sicher bemerkt hatte, dass er entlassen wurde, aber Spock nickte - „Natürlich Jim.“ - und verschwand durch die Tür.   
Als seine Schritte die Treppe hinunter verklungen waren, konnte Pille nicht mehr an sich halten. Er sah von seiner Arbeit auf, zog selbst eine Augenbraue in Imitation des Vulkaniers nach oben und sagte. „Natürlich JIM?“  
Der Captain hob abwehrend die Hände. „Wir sind im Urlaub Pille. Da will ich nicht Captain sein.“   
„So?“ McCoy nahm diese Ausflucht keine Sekunde an. „Wir beide kennen unseren Vulkanier nur zu gut und wenn er dich Jim nennt, dann seid ihr beide doch nicht so hoffnungslos, wie ich dachte.“  
„Pille!“ Jim legte einen Arm über seine Augen. Natürlich hatte der Doktor ihn sofort durchschaut. Schon vor Monaten hatte er ihn über einem Glaß Brandy gefragt, wann er denn etwas unternehmen wollte bezüglich Spock. Damals war Jim aus allen Wolken gefallen, weil er sich für sehr subtil gehalten hatte, doch jetzt versuchte er es gar nicht mehr zu leugnen. „Gefällt es dir eigentlich mich zu quälen?“ Dann senkte er seine Stimme. Wer weiß wie gut das Gehör eines Vulkaniers wirklich war. „Mach Spock das Leben nicht schwer. Du bist doch immer der, der sagt er solle sich Urlaub nehmen.“  
„Oh, ich stehe ganz hinter allen therapeutischen Methoden, die du mit ihm vor hast.“, warf McCoy viel zu ruhig für die Anspielung in seinen Worten ein. Er befestigte gerade den Regenerator um den verletzten Knöchel, damit das Gerät die Arbeit tun konnte, für die der Körper Wochen brauchen würde. Trotzdem entging ihm im Augenwinkel nicht, wie das Gesicht seines Freundes eine immer gesündere rote Farbe annahm.  
„Sag so etwas nicht!“ Die Stimme des Captains verlor selten ihre Ruhe, doch heute tat sie es. „Wenn Spock wüsste, was ich...“ Er konnte es nicht aussprechen, nicht wenn nur ein Stockwerk unter ihm sein Freund mit den besten Ohren der Enterprise einen Tee machte. „Wenn er es wüsste, hätte er schneller eine Versetzung beantragt, als du Krankenstation sagen kannst.“   
Jetzt schüttelte McCoy den Kopf, tat einen letzten Handgriff und sah dann ernster als zuvor auf. „Das glaubst du nicht wirklich, oder?“   
Nun war es wieder Jim, der den Blick senkte und mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich weiß es nicht, Pille. Ich weiß es nicht.“ Es war beinahe etwas Verzweifeltes in seinen Worten.  
McCoy sah seinen Freund an, ohne, dass der seinen Augen begegnete. Dann setzte er sich neben das Bett. „Hör zu: Ich bin Arzt und kein Gedankenleser, aber ich kann ein Pferd von einem Esel unterscheiden und wenn ich eines weiß, dann ist es, dass Spock dich nie im Stich lassen wird. Er mag fühlen oder nicht fühlen wie er will, aber was immer auch kommt: er wird an deiner Seite bleiben.“  
Eine Weile sagte Jim nichts, sonders starrte auf seinen Knöchel hinunter, der unter der Anwendung des Regenerators leicht zu ziehen begann. „Das kann ich vielleicht hoffen.“ murmelte er leise. „Aber ich werde nicht seine Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen.“  
„Das wirst du nicht, Jim. Egal was du tust.“ versicherte McCoy noch einmal und lehnte sich dann im Stuhl zurück. Das Grübeln würde seinem Freund auch nicht weiterhelfen, also versuchte er ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. „Aber jetzt einmal ehrlich, Jim.“ begann er nach kurzem Schweigen. „Wie bist du wirklich vom Pferd gefallen.“   
Und schon war wieder das leicht verschmitzte Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines blonden Freundes. „Du würdest mich nur auslachen.“  
„Deine Weste ist weiß genug, Jim.“ neckte Pille zurück. „Gönn mir doch auch meinen Spass!“

***

Als Spock wieder das Zimmer betrat saß McCoy lachend neben dem Bett und das Erscheinen des Vulkaniers schien ihm noch mehr Freude zu bereiten. Der Captain hatte ein rotes Gesicht und sein Lachen war nicht ganz so ausgelassen, wie das seines alten Freundes, aber auch er schien deutlich amüsiert.   
„Jim, Doctor.“ räusperte Spock sich und überreichten beiden eine Tasse Tee.  
Das Lächeln des Captains nahm einen anderen Ton an. „Danke Spock.“   
„Na was haben sie uns da zusammengebraut?“ McCoy, immer noch grinsend, roch an dem dampfenden Getränk.  
„Es war keine Beschriftung des Behältnisses vorhanden, aber ich habe den Inhalt gescannt und es befinden sich keine schädlichen Stoffe in diesem Tee.“ antwortete Spock wahrheitsgemäß.   
„Sie haben den Tee gescannt? Glauben sie Jims Eltern haben vor jemanden zu vergiften, oder kennt ihr Misstrauen einfach keine Grenzen?“ McCoys Worte selbst hätte man als harsch bezeichnen können, doch der neckende Tonfall in dem er sie äußerte, nahmen ihnen den Biss.   
Jim lehnte sich mit der warmen Tasse zurück und war zufrieden damit seinen beiden Freunden bei einem ihrer typischen Gespräche zuzuhören. Es war eine der wenigen Möglichkeiten, wo er ungestört Spock beobachten konnte. Es freute ihn zu sehen wie der Vulkanier über die Missionen hinweg immer gelassener in ihrer Gesellschaft geworden war, wie er am Anfang noch irritiert über Pilles ungehobelte Art, sich jetzt immer ungerührter in unlogische Streitgespräche verwickeln ließ.  
„Sie verwechseln meine Vorsicht mit Misstrauen, Doktor. Immerhin steht die Gesundheit von hochrangigen Sternenflottenoffizieren auf dem Spiel.“  
„So?“ McCoy wippte auf einem Stuhlbein. „Damit meinen sie sicher unseren Captain.“   
Spock rollte kaum merklich mit den Augen, aber Jim brachte es zum Lächeln. Der Vulkanier zeigte mehr Emotionen als er sich bewusst war. „Doktor, in ihrer Sprache nennt man das glaube ich nach Komplimenten fischen und ja ich meine unseren Captain, aber auch auf sie trifft diese Beschreibung zu.“  
Jim konnte sein Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten, vor allem, als er das perplexe Gesicht des Doktors sah. „Hören sie auf Spock. Es macht mich nervös, wenn sie so etwas sagen.“   
„Ihr Verhalten ist nicht logisch, Doktor. Warum fragen sie nach einer Antwort, die ihnen unangenehm ist?“ hakte der Vulkanier nach.  
„Ich bin ein Mensch, Spock!“ erwiderte McCoy energisch, und hob kapitulierend die Hände. „Logik ist gegen meine Natur.“  
Der Vulkanier nickte als habe er eine bedeutende Erkenntnis gewonnen. „Das ist schon in vielen Situationen deutlich geworden.“   
„Meine Freunde,“ schritt Jim da ein, bevor die Sache eskalierte. „Ein Landurlaub sollte auf neutralem Terrain, ohne kriegerische Auseinandersetzungen stattfinden.“  
Von Spock erhielt er dafür ein Nicken und eines dieser kaum sichtbaren Lächeln, doch bevor sein schneller schlagendes Herz ihn auf irgendwelche Dummheiten bringen konnte wurde er von Pille unterbrochen.   
„Was immer du meinst, Jim.“ Dann gab der Regenerator an Jims Fuß ein Piepsen von sich und McCoy nahm ihn zufrieden ab. „So gut wie neu.“ bestätigte er. „Aber die nächsten 2 Tage solltest du dich noch schonen.“ Er wendete sich an Spock, dessen Blick Jims bereits blau werdenden Knöchel analysierte. „Sorgen sie dafür, Spock: Kein Reiten, Bergtouren oder jegliche andere anstrengende Aktivitäten, auf die er oder sie kommen könnte.“  
„Was immer seiner Heilung zuträglich ist.“ bestätigte Spock und der Captain war heilfroh, dass er nicht nachfragte welche anderen Aktivitäten der Doktor gemeint haben könnte.   
„Aber auftreten darf ich!?“ versicherte sich Jim.  
„Nun.“ Pille Augen wanderten einmal zu Spock und dann wieder zurück zu Jim. Die wärme in ihnen war unverkennbar. „Du darfst auftreten, aber vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du dich am Anfang stützen lässt um das Gewicht von dem verletzten Fuß zu nehmen.“  
Jim drohte schon wieder rot zu werden, und gleichzeitig wurde er sich zum wiederholten Mal bewusst, dass er die besten Freunde der Welt hatte. McCoy hatte ihm gerade einen Grund gegeben sich auf Spock zu stützen. Auch wenn Jim nicht wusste ob es mehr eine süße Qual werden würde, als eine Freunde, wusste er doch, dass er jeden Moment nehmen würde, den er in Spocks Nähe verbringen konnte.   
Zum Glück erlöste ihn besagter Vulkanier vor einer Antwort. „Ich werde ihn unterstützen und seinen Heilungsprozess überwachen.“  
McCoy besah Jim noch einmal mit einem Lächeln, als wollte er sagen: Hab ich es nicht gesagt? Und dann packte er seine Utensilien wieder zusammen. „Gut das war es mit meinem Hausbesuch.“  
„Danke, dass du gekommen bist.“ Die Worte des Captains waren wieder ernst.   
McCoy schenkte ihm ein Augenzwinkern. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen, aber ich hoffe es war mein letzter Hausbesuch hier.“  
„Was soll schon passieren?“ Jim richtete sich auf und wollte die Beine aus dem Bett schwingen.  
Aber McCoy drückte ihn an der Schulter auf die Matratze zurück. „Diese Frage werde ich lieber nicht beantworten. - Bleib noch ein eine halbe Stunde liegen bis sich die Effekte des Regenerators konsolidiert haben und der Effekt auf deinen Kreislauf abgeklungen ist.“  
Und Jim blieb nichts anderes übrig, als den Anweisungen seines Freundes zu folgen. Er sah seinen Freunden hinterher, die durch die Tür seines Kinderzimmers verschwanden und schloss mit einem guten Gefühl die Augen. Spock brachte McCoy noch nach draußen wo der Doktor sich wieder auf die Enterprise beamen lassen würde, wo er noch viel Spaß haben würde bei der Überwachung der Installation seiner Großbestellung an neuen medizinischen Geräten. Spock würde hier bleiben, hier auf der Erde mit ihm. Langsam spürte Jim, wie ihn die Müdigkeit einholte. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen und die Regeneration seiner Verletzung forderte ihren Tribut.

***

Als Spock wieder nach oben kam war Jim bereits eingeschlafen. Einen Moment verharrte der Vulkanier in der Tür, den Blick auf seinen friedlich schlafenden Captain gerichtet. Dann breitete er eine Decke über der regungslosen Form aus und nahm die leere Tasse vom Nachttisch. Nicht ohne noch einmal zurück zu sehen, schloss er leise die Tür hinter sich und verließ das Zimmer. Was Jim jetzt brauchte war Ruhe und einen erholsamen Schlaf, den er sich verdient hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetzt sind die beiden wieder alleine.... =) Ich freue mich schon das nächste Kapitel zu schreiben und hoffe ihr hattet Spaß dieses hier zu lesen!
> 
> LLAP


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, dass das neue Kapitel so lange gedauert hat, aber anscheinend geht dieses Jahr der Weihnachtsstress schon etwas früher los. =) Trotzdem natürlich viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Als Jim am nächsten Morgen erwachte, lag sein Fenster noch in der Dämmerung des Morgens. Er hatte seit dem gestrigen Abend durchgeschlafen wie ein Stein und jetzt spürte er zwei Dinge. Seine Blase drückte und er hatte Hunger. Im Zwielicht sah er auf seinen Fuß hinunter und befand, dass er vielleicht deutlich blauer, aber schon nicht mehr so dick wie gestern aussah. Nun denn! Vorsichtig schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Der Fuß hatte deutlich besser ausgesehen, als er sich anfühlte, aber Jim biss die Zähne zusammen und blieb eine Weile stehen, bis sich der größte Schmerz gelegt hatte. Dann hinkte er abgestützt an der Wand des Zimmers auf den Flur hinaus und ins Bad. Zum Glück war dieses auf dem gleichen Stockwerk, sodass er noch ein wenig Zeit hatte bis er sich der Treppe stellen musste.   
Jim hatte versucht extra leise zu sein, bei seinem Weg auf die Toilette, doch die guten Ohren seines Freundes waren tatsächlich nicht zu unterschätzen und als er das Bad gerade wieder verlassen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür des Gästezimmers, dass Spock gestern noch bezogen haben musste. Ohh, verdammt. Er hatte vor lauter Ärger mit seiner Verletzung gar nicht mehr an Spock und seine Unterbringung gedacht.   
„Guten Morgen, Jim.“ grüßte der Vulkanier wie üblich, doch heute war er nicht in seiner Uniform, sondern in einem simplen schwarzen standard StarFleet-T-Shirt und einer weiten, gemütlich aussehenden Hose gekleidet, die er sicher zum Schlafen trug.   
Jim stockte der Atem, als seine Gedanken mit ihm durchgingen und er hoffte, dass der Vulkanier das seinen Schmerzen im Fuß zuschreiben würde. Aber das T-Shirt verbarg nicht viel von der schlanken und doch muskulösen Form seines Freundes und er musste sich zwingen seinen Blick nicht tiefer zu senken. „Guten Morgen, Spock!“ Sein Lächeln kam wie von alleine auf seine Lippen. Wenn dieses Bild, dass sich ihm gerade bot das erste wäre, dass er täglich sah, wäre er der glücklichste Mann im Universum. „Ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht geweckt.“   
„Keineswegs.“ verneinte Spock mit einem leichten Senken des Kopfes und Jim bildete sich ein heute zum ersten Mal die minimalste Unordnung in den schwarzen Haaren seines Gegenüber festzustellen, die sich direkt auf die Geschwindigkeit seines Herzschlags auswirkten. Er war doch wirklich ein hoffnungsloser Fall.  
„Ich war in Meditation, als ich deinen unregelmäßigen Schritt gehört habe und wollte meine Hilfe anbieten.“  
Warme braune Augen bedachten Jim, in denen er sich hätte verlieren können. „Danke, Spock. Aber schau wie gut ich schon wieder laufen kann.“ als Demonstration machte er einen Schritt ohne sich festzuhalten, und bereute es schon als er begann den Fuß aufzusetzen. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sein Gesicht verzog, als es in seinen Knöchel stach und als er sich mehr schlecht als recht wieder auf den anderen Fuß rettete, war schon Spocks Hand an seinem Oberarm um ihn zu stützen.  
„Das als gut zu bezeichnen, Captain, ist möglicherweise eine Übertreibung.“ Die Worte des Vulkaniers waren leise, aber Jim konnte ein gewisses Unverständnis in ihnen hören.   
Wie einfach wäre es sich jetzt von Spock stützen zu lassen, wie einfach nur der Stärke seines Freundes zu vertrauen, wie einfach nicht mehr Captain und erster Offizier zu sein sondern einfach nur Jim. Schnell verdrängte der Verletzte die Gedanken, atmete tief durch und fand seinen Halt an der Wand wieder. Wenn er so weiter machte, würde Spock über den Kontakt an seinem Arm sein Verlangen spüren als wäre es sein eigenes und dann wäre dieser Urlaub hier noch schlimmer als er sowieso schon war.   
„Möglicherweise.“ gab Jim zu. „Ich werde doch noch ein wenig die Wand brauchen.“   
„Ich könnte dir...“  
Jim schüttelte den Kopf und etwas zu schnell nahm Spock die Hand von seinem Arm, während er verstummte. Es versetzte dem blonden Mann einen Stich ins Herz, aber er durfte diese Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen, wegen seiner blöden Gefühlen. Entschuldigend sah er zu Spock hinüber, der einen Schritt zurück getreten war. Seine Abwesenheit an seiner Seite ließ den Morgen kälter erscheinen, als er war. „Du kennst meinen Dickkopf.“ versuchte Jim eine Ausflucht zu finden. „Ich muss mir beweisen, dass ich es kann.“   
Aber Spock zog nur ein ganz wenig die Stirn in Falten. „Bist du dir sicher, dass die Treppe der beste Ort ist um das am ersten Tag nach der Verletzung zu demonstrieren.“   
Jim zuckte mit den Schultern, auch wenn er noch keine Ahnung hatte wie er ins Erdgeschoss kommen sollte, und dabei so aussehen als könnte er gleichzeitig Spock überzeugen, dass es nicht so schlimm war. „Wie man so schön sagt, Spock. Man wächst an seinen Herausforderungen.“   
Aber sein Ton war nicht so locker, wie er hatte sein sollen und Spocks forschende Augen hatten fast etwas trauriges in sich, dass Jim einen zweiten Schmerz in der Brust verursachte. Natürlich verstand sein Freund nicht warum er so komisch reagierte, warum er keine Hilfe wollte. Wie konnte er auch. Spock dachte sicher, dass Jim die Berührung unangenehm war, wobei genau das Gegenteil der Fall war. Spock hätte ihn jeden Tag die Treppe hinauftragen können, wäre da nicht die ständige Angst, dass sein Geheimnis….  
Gerade da zog der Vulkanier etwas verzögert eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Dein Freund, der Doktor wird dir bestätigen, dass deine Wachstumsfugen bereits völlig geschlossen sind und sich deine Körpergröße nicht mehr vermehren kann.“  
Ein kurzes Lachen löste ein wenig der Spannung in Jim. Spock hatte ihn einfach vom Haken gelassen, auch wenn die Augen des Vulkaniers ihre Zweifel noch nicht ganz begraben hatten. Jim kannte ihn zu gut um ihm sein Schauspiel abzukaufen, aber er ging darauf ein, weil es ihm einen Ausweg bot ohne seinen Freund weiter verletzen zu müssen. „Das werden wir herausfinden, wenn ich unten bin.“  
Mit einem letzten Grinsen, hinkte Jim zum Anfang der Treppe und sich der scharfen Augen in seinem Nacken wohl bewusst, machte er sich an den schmerzvollen Abstieg. Auf der ersten Stufe versuchte er noch seinen verletzten Fuß aufzusetzen, doch nachdem ihn nur der Handlauf vor dem sicheren Absturz bewahrte, nahm er ihn bei den nächsten Schritten gleich zu Hilfe und trug sein Gewicht mehr mit den Armen, als mit den Beinen. Erst als er die letzte Stufe erreicht hatte, hörte er hinter sich, wie Spock wieder in sein Zimmer ging und er hoffte, dass er dem Vulkanier nicht zu sehr vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte. Verdammt, was war sein Leben kompliziert geworden.   
Er schaffte es noch bis in den Wohnraum, bevor er sich mit einem erleichterten Aufatmen auf das Sofa sinken ließ. Die wenigen Schritte hatten bereits wieder ein dumpfes Pochen in seinem Knöchel hervorgerufen und Hochlegen war das beste Heilmittel dagegen. Zudem begann sich ein Kopfschmerz anzukündigen, der vielleicht auch noch von seinem Sturz stammte. Nachdem er seinen Knöchel verstaucht hatte, war er hart auf dem Rücken und der Seite aufgekommen und er spürte jetzt erst, als er sich wieder entspannen wollte, wie verspannt seine Muskulatur überhaupt war.   
Es dauerte nicht lange bis auch Spock hinunter in das Erdgeschoss kam, jetzt wieder in seiner Alltagskleidung. Der Vulkanier kommentierte nicht wie Jim schon nach der kurzen Strecke mit hochgelegtem Bein wieder auf dem Sofa lag, sonder bot dem Captain einen Kaffee an und machte sich dann in der Küche daran ein Frühstück zuzubereiten.   
Der restliche Tag verlief ruhig. Jim las ein wenig in einem alten Buch seines Vaters. Spock arbeitet an seiner Forschung und füllte hin und wieder ihre Teekanne. Als die Sonne hoch genug stand wechselten sie in der Wärme des Tages hinaus in den Schatten der Veranda und spielten einige Runden Schach. Dann zog es Spock wieder an seine Forschung und Jim verfolgte weiter die Geschichte des Buches, die jedoch nicht spannend genug war um ihn nicht irgendwann eindösen zu lassen.   
Erst das Klingeln ihres Kommunikationssystems ließ ihn langsam wieder in die Welt des Tages zurückfinden, doch als er die Augen öffnete war Spock schon verschwunden und kam einen Augenblick später mit dem portablen Telefon wieder zurück.   
„Danke.“ Jim nahm das gereichte entgegen und Spock antwortete nur mit einem Senken des Kopfes bevor er wieder an den Holztisch zum Arbeiten zurückkehrte.   
Während Jim seinem Freund hinterher sah, nahm er den Anruf an ohne die Anrufer-ID zu beachten, die er sicher noch auswendig gekonnt hätte. „Jim Kirk hier.“ meldete er sich und sofort kam ihm Toms ruhige Stimme entgegen.   
„Jimmy, mein Junge, ich bin‘s, Tom!“   
„Tom!“ Jim freute sich die Stimme des älteren Mannes zu hören. Es war wie ein Stück seiner Kindheit zurück zu bekommen. „Was kann ich für dich tun?“   
„Ich wollte nur fragen ob du noch was brauchst. Ich fahre später nach Riverside und mache ein paar Erledigungen. Wenn du magst, kannst du auch mitkommen.“  
„Das ist ein nettes Angebot, aber mir ist gestern etwas wirklich dummes passiert. Ich bin tatsächlich von Sunny gefallen und haben mir den Fuß verletzt. Ich kann kaum auftreten, da mach ich kein gutes Bild auf der Tanzfläche im Diner.“   
Tom lachte kurz, dann wurde er jedoch ernst. „Ist es denn was schlimmes? Warum hast du nicht Bescheid gesagt? Maggie wäre gerne vorbeigekommen und hätte dir etwas geholfen.“   
„Schon gut.“ Das Angebot ihres alten Nachbarn hinterließ ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Inneren. Es war schön zu wissen, dass man Freunde hatte auf die man zählen konnte. „Es ist nur unangenehm, aber nicht schlimm. Mein...“ er zögerte ein bisschen wie er Spock beschreiben sollte, doch dann entschied er sich für. „Mein erster Offizier ist hier und gestern hatte ich sofort einen Hausbesuch von unserem Schiffsarzt.“  
„Dann bist du gut versorgt und ich kann Maggie sagen, dass sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen braucht. Aber dein Schiffsarzt, ist das immer noch dieser Leonard mit seinem Südstaatenakzent?“  
„Genau der und kein anderer.“ grinste Jim in das Telefon.   
„Guter Junge.“ erwiderte Tom. „Ich weiß noch wie er unseren Paul, den alten Retriever verarztet hat als er mal mit dir zu Besuch war.“  
Jim lachte bei dem Gedanken an diesen Sommer. „Das waren noch Zeiten.“   
„Das kann man wohl sagen.“ stimmte der alte Farmer zu und dann schien ihm etwas einzufallen. „Wenn du verletzt bist, solltest du nicht kochen müssen. Dann kommt doch heute Abend zu uns – Du und dein erster Offizier, sagtest du?“   
„Ja, Spock ist hier.“   
„Perfekt, dann wird Maggie das beste aus unserem Herd herausholen, was möglich ist.“  
„Warum nicht. Ich frage ihn kurz.“ Jim nahm das Telefon vom Ohr und sah zu Spock hinüber, der vertieft über seine Arbeit saß und wahrscheinlich trotzdem das ganze Gespräch mitbekommen hatte, da er jetzt ungefragt aufsah. „Was meinst du? Wir wurden heute von Familienfreunden zum Abendessen eingeladen.“  
Zustimmend nickte der Vulkanier. „Ich begrüße die Gelegenheit Kultur und Leute deiner Heimat kennen zu lernen. Es gibt sicher deutliche Unterschiede zwischen der Lebensweise hier und in SanFrancisco.“  
„Das tut es.“ Jim besah Spock mit einem Lächeln, bevor er wieder das Telefon ans Ohr legte. „Wir sind dabei, Tom.“   
„Das freut mich, das freut mich. Soll ich euch abholen, oder fahrt ihr zu uns rüber?“ wollte Tom wissen und Jim schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Wir kommen zu euch. Ich hab ja Hilfe und ein Auto.“  
„Dann sehen wir uns später. - Aber brauchst du jetzt etwas aus der Stadt?“ hakte Tom noch einmal nach.  
„Ein bisschen was zu Essen wäre gut. Etwas frisches Gemüse und Obst vielleicht. Eier für das Frühstück haben wir ja genug.“  
„Klar kein Problem. Ich bring einfach mit was gut aussieht.“  
„Du bist der beste.“  
„Das mach ich doch gern, Junge. Dann bis später!“  
Mit einer eigenen Verabschiedung beendete Jim das Gespräch und nahm nach einem Blick zu seinem Freund hinüber sein Buch wieder auf, um noch ein paar Seiten weiter zu kommen, bevor sie später zum Abendessen aufbrachen.

***  
Irgendwie war Jim aufgeregt, als sie in die Einfahrt der Freemans einbogen. Er war schon tausende Male hier gewesen, hatte in diesem Haus geschlafen, gegessen, gelacht und geweint, doch heute begleitete Spock ihn. Spock sein erster Offizier, mit dem er in jedes Gefecht gegangen wäre, der erfahren im Umgang mit jeglichen Kulturen und Lebensformen war und der die diplomatischen Geschicke seines Vaters geerbt hatte - Eigentlich hatte er keinen Grund für Aufregung und doch wusste er woher sie kam. Er wollte, dass sein Freund einen schönen Abend hatte, er wollte, dass Spock Maggie und Tom mochte und auch, dass die beiden seinen ersten Offizier mochten. Es fühlte sich an, als stellte er sein erstes Date seinen Eltern vor - wobei das war weniger als halb so schlimm gewesen….  
Er musste unbedingt aufhören diese Gedanken zu haben. Was nützten sie ihm schon. Er sollte versuchen den Abend zu genießen.   
Das Objekt seiner Überlegungen parkte ihren Wagen gerade vor dem kleinen Farmhaus und auch wenn Jim schnell genug war um selbst auszusteigen, so war Spock doch sofort an seiner Seite um ihn die wenigen Meter zum Haus und die flachen Stufen zum Eingang hinauf zu stützen. Von drinnen hörte man bereits die Stimmen der beiden Gastgeber, die sich zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer unterhielten und Jim besah Spock nur mit einem kurzen Lächeln, bevor er ohne anzuklopfen durch die Vordertür trat.   
„Sollten wir nicht...“ begann der Erste Offizier, aber Jim zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Klingeln meinst du?“  
Da kam schon Tom in den Gang getreten, der die Tür gehört haben musste. Er begrüßte die beiden mit einem breiten Lächeln und antwortete für den Captain. „Bei uns auf dem Land klingeln Familienangehörige nicht. Nicht wahr Jimmy?“   
Der Captain nickt und erwiderte das Lächeln, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sprach Tom schon weiter. „Schön, dass ihr hier seid, ihr beiden.“ Er umarmte Jim kurz und herzlich und wendete sich dann an den Vulkanier. „Sie sind sicher Spock?“   
Der Angesprochene senkte den Kopf zur Zustimmung und ehe er es sich versah, hatte auch er Toms Hand auf der Schulter. „Dann sind auch sie herzlich Willkommen in unserem bescheidenen Haus. - Und jetzt kommt mit in die Küche. Maggie steckt mit beiden Armen ellbogentief im Ofen.“  
Jim versicherte sich mit einem Blick auf Spock, wie dieser auf den sicher erfolgten übertragenen Gefühlsstrom Toms bei der unerwarteten Berührung reagierte, doch sein Freund schien gelassen wie immer, auch wenn er jetzt eine Augenbraue hochzog. „Ich hoffe ihre Frau hat keine Verbrennungen erlitten.“   
„Verbrennungen?“ Toms Gesichtsausdruck war verwirrt, doch als Jim ein schnaubendes Lachen zu hören ließ, stimmte auch er verstehend mit ein.   
„Nein, das sagt man doch nur so - Sie hat viel zu tun.“   
„Verzeihen sie.“ erkannte Spock seinen Fehler, auch wenn Jim sich nicht sicher war wann sein Freund unter dem Deckmantel seiner extraterrestrischen Herkunft seinen Humor ausspielte.   
Toms vergnügter Blick schweifte über Jim, bevor er den Weg in die Küche anführte. Der Captain hinkte ihm an der Wand entlang hinterher, die stützende Präsens seines Freundes im Rücken und scherte sich nicht um das Schmunzeln, das auf seinen Lippen lag. „Verbrennungen hm?“  
Auch ohne sich umzudrehen konnte er sich Spocks Pokerface vorstellen. „Es wäre eine Möglichkeit gewesen.“ antwortete der Vulkanier und Jim wurde es wider einmal warm ums Herz. Die Worte waren sicher zu einem Großteil zu seinen Gunsten gesprochen worden und das zeigte, dass sein Verhalten heute morgen keine Auswirkungen mehr auf ihre Kommunikation hatte. Jetzt musste er sich nur bemühen und ihrem Urlaub nicht gleich wieder den nächsten Stein in den Weg legen.   
Als sie die Küche betraten hätte man glauben können Maggie habe ihn Jahre nicht gesehen und nur mit etwas Glück konnte er Spock vor einer ebenso starken Umarmung bewahren, indem er beider Vorstellung erwähnte, dass er Vulkanier war. So lächelte ihn die Farmerin nur strahlend an, als sie sie zu Tisch bot. „Das hättest du früher sagen müssen, dass er Vulkanier ist. Ihr seid Vegetarier, nicht wahr?“   
„So ist es.“ nickte Spock.   
„Dann hätte ich ein anderes Menü gekocht.“ Kurz sah man Maggie‘s Gesicht in Bestürzung.   
Aber Spocks nächste Worte beruhigten sie schnell wieder. „Ich bin sicher, dass das vorbereitete Essen hervorragend schmecken wird. Die Gerüche aus ihrer Küche sind schon äußerst vielversprechend.“  
„Das haben sie aber schön gesagt.“ schmunzelte sie leicht errötet und begann dann unterschiedliche Speisen aufzutragen.   
Tom hatte wirklich nicht übertrieben, als er versprochen hatte, dass seine Frau sich selbst in der Küche übertroffen hatte. Es gab Schweinefilets mit unterschiedlichen Gemüsen und Kartoffeln, welche in Salzwasser gekocht waren. So war auf jeden Fall auch für den sich vegetarisch ernährenden ersten Offizier genügend Auswahl vorhanden.  
Sie sprachen über dies und jenes: Tom wollte genau wissen, wie schnell die Enterprise fliegen konnte, wie das Leben an Bord war und ließ sich von Spock erklären wie die künstliche Gravitation erzeugt wurde. Der Captain war zufrieden den Ausführungen seines Freundes zu lauschen und hoffte nur, dass sein Gesicht keinen allzu verträumten Ausdruck annahm. Dann fragte Maggie nach den anderen Crewmitgliedern. Dabei schien sie vor allem Doktor McCoy zu interessieren und sie ließ Jim versprechen, dass er ihn das nächste Mal auch zum Essen einlud. So wurde der Captain immer entspannter. Der Abend verstrich und als Tom irgendwann die kaputte Elektronik der Steuerung seiner Erntemaschine erwähnte und Spock anbot sie zu reparieren, winkte Jim den beiden lediglich hinterher und blieb, seinen Fuß hochgelegt mit Maggie alleine am Tisch sitzen.   
Ungefragt schüttete die älter Frau ihm einen Whiskey ein und nickte auf die Tür durch die die beiden anderen Männer verschwunden waren. „Er scheint ein anständiger Kerl zu sein, dein erster Offizier.“   
„Ein anständiger Kerl?“ Jim grinste und nahm einen Schluck. „Anständiger wirst du keinen finden.“ Dann zwinkerte er. „Warum? Möchtest du eine ledige Schönheit aus Riverside verkuppeln?“   
Maggie lachte, auch wenn sie Jim dabei genau beobachtete. „Wenn ich in den letzten Jahren nicht blind geworden bin, hat schon eine ledige Schönheit aus Riverside ein Auge auf ihn geworfen.“  
„Was?!!!“ Jim verschluckte sich beinahe am Whisky, der ihm scharf im Hals brannte.   
„Keine Angst, damit habe ich dich gemeint, mein Junge.“ Maggie nahm seine Hand.  
„Aber...“ unternahm Jim einen letzten Versuch sich rauszureden. Er war einfach viel zu durchschaubar, viel zu offensichtlich. Erst Pille und jetzt Maggie, die nur zwei Stunden gebraucht hatte um sein Geheimnis zu lüften.  
Da zuckte die Farmerin mit den Schultern. „Es ist nicht meine Sache, aber ich mag deinen Vulkanier. Er scheint ernst, aber er hat ehrliche Augen. Und ich sehe wie du ihn anschaust.Warum auch nicht.“ plapperte sie mit einem Glänzen in den Augen weiter. „Er sieht gut aus. Er scheint mehr zu wissen, als ganz Riverside vereint und er mag dich, sonst wäre er nicht hier.“  
„Aber...“ Dann schüttelte Jim den Kopf und drückte Maggie‘s Hand. „Er weiß es nicht, und ich möchte dass es so bleibt. Als Vulkanier wird er meine Gefühle nicht erwidern?“  
„Du meinst du hast nicht vor es ihm zu sagen?“   
„Nein.“ antwortete Jim, vielleicht etwas zu vehement, aber da lächelte die ältere Frau schon wieder.   
„Von mir wird er es nicht erfahren, auch wenn ich denke dass ihr ein schönes Paar wärt.  
Bei dem Gedanken daran ließ Jim den Kopf in seine Hände sinken. „Sag so etwas nicht.“  
„Nun,“ überlegte Maggie. „Ich hatte dich vor meinem Auge immer mit einem blonden schönen Mädchen gesehen, aber jetzt...“   
„Jetzt stellt sich heraus, dass mein Typ eher schwarzhaarig, hochgewachsen und keineswegs vom schönen Geschlecht ist.“ vollendete der Captain den Satz und lachte dabei etwas freudlos.   
„Du und deine Schwärmereien!“ wollte Maggie ihn aufmuntern, doch Jim musste darauf den Kopf schütteln.   
„Das ist nicht eine Sommerschwärmerei für das Mädchen aus dem Nachbartal, Maggie. Seit den ersten Wochen dieser Mission, kann ich nur noch an Spock denken. Natürlich flirte ich immer noch mit den Mädchen, aber es kommt nicht aus dem Herzen. Das gehört vollkommen Spock.“  
„Ohh jeh,“ Maggies Augen wurden feucht. „Du armer. Da hat es dich aber arg erwischt. Dann muss ich deinen gutaussehenden Freund aber wirklich noch etwas besser kennen lernen. - Weißt du, als ich damals Tom kennengelernt habe, dachte ich auch er ist nicht interessiert an mir.“   
Darauf konnte Jim nichts erwidern. Er wünschte wirklich es wäre bei Spock ebenso, doch er sah den Pfad noch nicht, den er einschlagen musste um so glücklich zu enden wie die Freemans es geschafft hatten.   
„Na komm schon. Ich räume schnell das Essen ins Kühlfach und dann gesellen wir uns zu den beiden in die Werkstatt.“  
Gesagt getan. Bald hinkte Jim an Maggies Arm gestützt in die Scheune, wo er gerade noch das glänzende Haar seines ersten Offiziers unter der Erntemaschine hervorschauen sah.   
„Reichen sie mir bitte den Spannungsmesser, Mr Freeman!“   
„Sagen sie doch Tom zu mir, wenn sie schon meine Maschine reparieren!“ entgegnete der gefragte und gab das gewünschte Gerät an den Vulkanier weiter.   
„Wie sie wünschen, Tom.“ Spock machte sich weiter unter der Maschine zu schaffen, bevor sein Kopf erneut zum Vorschein kam. „Wie es scheint sind Paneelen 5c und 1e überladen. Wenn es ihnen recht ist, baue ich sie aus.“ Während Tom noch nickte, wurde sich Spock des Captains und der Farmerin bewusst, die zufrieden damit zuzuschauen am Eingang stehen geblieben waren.   
„Jim, Mrs Freeman.“ grüßte der Vulkanier und Maggie lächelte ihn an.  
„Wir wollten bloß wissen wie weit ihr beiden hübschen schon seid.“ erklärte sie und ihre Mine sprach von reinster Unschuld, auch wenn Jim sah, wie sie Spock heimlich musterte.  
„Gleich fertig.“ zwinkerte Tom ihr zu und dann warf er Jim einen anerkennenden Blick zu. „Dein erster Offizier hat mir mit einem Blick Stunden an Arbeit abgenommen.“  
Jim hatte keine Mühe das Lächeln zu erwidern. „Er ist der beste der Sternenflotte.“   
„Das glaub ich gern. Dann vergraule ihn bloß nicht!“ Toms Worte waren im Scherz gemeint, aber sie trafen tiefer ins Schwarze, als alles was er mit Absicht hätte äußern können.   
Und jetzt hatte Jim Mühe seinen lockeren Ton aufrecht zu erhalten. „Das werde ich nicht.“  
All das war Maggie natürlich nicht entgangen. „Das wird er nicht.“ bestätigte sie und beobachtete wie Spock in diesem Moment gerade wieder unter der Erntemaschine hervor kam.   
Natürlich hatte er das ganze Gespräch mitbekommen und jetzt als er sich in einer beiläufigen Geste den Staub von der schwarzen Hose wischte, die Jim das Herz eng werden ließ, bestärkte er die Worte der Farmerin. „Ich kann ihnen versichern, dass das Verhalten des Captains keinen Anhalt für Tadel bietet.“ Damit überreichte er Tom die zwei Paneelen und legte die benutzten Werkzeuge an ihren Platz zurück.   
„Da hatte ich keinen Zweifel.“ Lachte der ältere Mann und seine Miene hellte sich weiter auf, als er sah wie Jim die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. „Danke auf jeden Fall für die Hilfe, Spock. Eine neue Maschine hätte ich mir nicht leisten können und diese Techniker brauchen immer Wochen, bis sie endlich mal hier raus kommen.“   
„Keine Ursache.“ nahm Spock den Dank mit einem Senken des Kopfes an. „Vielleicht könnte ihnen die Enterprise auch bei der Beschaffung der Ersatzteile behilflich sein.“ Die dunklen Augen des ersten Offiziers wanderten zu seinem Captain mit einem fragenden Zug in ihnen.   
Und auch wenn das Herz des besagten wieder einmal schneller zu schlagen begann so war er geistesgegenwärtig genug zu antworten. „Natürlich. Gib Spock die Paneelen und er kann sie dir morgen repariert zurückbringen oder wir replizieren dir neue.“   
„Ehrlich?“ Tom hatte dieses Maß an Hilfe nicht erwartet, aber falsche Bescheidenheit passte nicht zu der aufrecht, ehrlichen Art der Freemans. „Also das wäre mir natürlich eine sehr große Hilfe, aber ich möchte euch auch keine Umstände machen.“   
„Ach, das sind doch keine Umstände.“ winkte Jim ab und warf Spock ein Lächeln zu. „Spock ist froh wenn er etwas Ablenkung von meiner miesen Laune mit meinem Fuß hat.“   
„Auch wenn ich die Arbeit gerne mache, dann muss ich dir versichern, dass es nicht ist um deiner Gesellschaft zu entfliehen.“ fühlte sich Spock verpflichtet zu klarifizieren und wenn sich Tom und Maggie dabei einen vielseitigen Blick zuwarfen, so beschloss Jim es zu ignorieren.   
„So war das nicht gemeint, Spock.“ nahm er seine Worte zurück und wandte sich wieder an Tom. „Wir sind nur froh helfen zu können und ich bin froh euch ein bisschen etwas zurück geben zu können, wo ihr schon so viel für mich und meine Familie getan habt.“  
„Also wenn es wirklich nicht zu umständlich ist, dann nehm ich das Angebot gerne an.“ stimmte Tom zu und reichte Spock die Paneelen zurück.   
„Na dann!“ Jim wollte ihm auf die Schulter klopfen, machte dabei eine unvorsichtigen Schritt nach vorne und sofort schoss ihm wieder der Schmerz seines beinahe vergessenen Fußes in das ganze Bein. Er verbiss sich einen Schmerzenslaut, doch sofort war Spock an seiner Seite und Tom stützte ihn am anderen Arm.   
„Vielleicht sollte ich mich wieder hinsetzten.“ presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.   
„Vielleicht hättest du gar nicht aufstehen sollen.“ entgegnete Tom mit einem versteckten Grinsen. „Aber davon hast du dich ja noch nie abhalten lassen.“  
„Und das war auch gut so.“ gab Jim zurück, während sie langsam wieder ins Esszimmer zurückkehrten.   
Dieses Erlebnis bewegten Tom und Maggie im Verlauf des Abends eine nach der anderen Geschichte aus Jims Kindheit auszupacken. Sie erzählten um die alten Zeiten wieder aufleben zu lassen. Als Spock sich dann interessiert zeigte und Jim die Röte auf seinem Gesicht nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, hatte der Captain den Verdacht, dass die Farmerin mit seinen Kindheitsgeschichten vor allem aber auch ein anderes, weniger unschuldiges Ziel verfolgte.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ein Schuss, der ihn verfehlte – Er wollte schon weiter stürmen, als er Spock im Augenwinkel straucheln sah._  
_In der Bewegung noch hielt er inne._  
_Das Security Team hatte sie schon eingekreist und deckte sie, aber so schnell es auch ging, Jim sah nur Spock: Sah wie er zu spät kam um den fallenden Körper vor der Erde aufzufangen, sah den Schmerz in den dunkeln Augen, als er endlich neben seinem Freund kniete._  
_„Spock...“_  
_„Jim….“_  
_Und dann schlossen sich die Lieder und die Hand, die er aus Angst fasste, war erschlafft._  
„Spock!“  
Schweißgebadet fuhr Jim aus dem Bett auf. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er wusste wo er war, doch dann erkannte er das Zimmer seiner Kindheit. Er war nicht mehr auf diesem gottverdammten Planeten, der ihm fast Spocks Leben genommen hatte. Spock war…  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und der Mann seiner Gedanken kam mit einer Dringlichkeit in das Zimmer gestürmt, die ein wenig der vulkanischen Gelassenheit verloren hatte.  
„Jim!“ Als die braunen durchdringenden Augen die Situation wahrgenommen hatten wurde Spocks Haltung ein wenig entspannter und er regulierte sichtbar seinen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ist etwas passiert?“  
„Nein.“ Jim schüttelte den Kopf. Er brauchte einen Moment um wieder zu normalen Sätzen fähig zu sein. „Ich hatte nur einen Traum…“ Er wollte nicht näher auf die Bilder eingehen, die ihn jede Nacht in der ein oder anderen Weise quälten. „Habe ich … gerufen?“  
„Ich hörte meinen Namen und in Anbetracht deiner Verletzung...“ Spock verstummte, als der Captain den Kopf schüttelte und seinen Augen auswich.  
„Es tut mir leid dich geweckt zu haben.“  
„Das waren keine Umstände, ich war sowieso eben in Meditation.“ beeilte sich der Vulkanier zu versichern und Jim bemühte sich ihm ein sorgloses Grinsen zuzuwerfen, welches Spocks Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen nur teilweise gelang.  
„Dann tut es mir leid deine Meditation gestört zu haben. Es ist nichts passiert.“ Er warf einen Blick nach draußen, wo sich die Morgendämmerung schon in der Dunkelheit andeutete. „Ich werde noch ein bisschen schlafen.“  
Zu Jims Erleichterung ließ Spock von dem Thema ab und nickte. „Ich werde mich der Meditation widmen. Schlaf gut, Jim.“ Mit einem weiteren kurzen, beobachtenden Blick war der Vulkanier wieder verschwunden und zog leise die Tür hinter sich zu. Zurück blieb Jim mit einer Mischung von Gefühlen, die ihn verrückt machten. Spock war gekommen und alleine das hatte die Angst seines Traumes zerstreut. Und doch hatte er wieder das Gefühl nicht ehrlich zu seinem Freund gewesen zu sein. Er hatte nicht gelogen, aber es gab so vieles zwischen ihnen, dass noch nie gesagt wurde und natürlich merkte Spock, dass er etwas verheimlichte. Irgendwann würde er ihn nicht so leicht von der Leine lassen und dann… Dann konnte alles passieren. Jim versuchte sich den Gedanken aus dem Kopf zu schlagen, dachte an ihre Schachspiele in seinem Quartier, an ruhige Abende und glitt langsam wieder in einen leichten Schlaf.

****

Der nächste Morgen, kam schneller, als es Kirk lieb gewesen wäre und er driftete nicht sanft aus seinem Schlaf, wie er es von seinen Urlauben gewohnt war, sondern ein stechender Schmerz an seinem Knöchel weckte ihn. Die Sonne war draußen schon über den Horizont gestiegen und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen erledigte er seine Morgenroutine. Als er schließlich hinkend die schmale Treppe hinter sich gebracht hatte, konnte ihn auch der dampfende Kaffee, den ihm Spock servierte nicht über das dumpfe Pochen seines Fußes hinweghelfen. Er hatte sich gestern übernommen und zahlte jetzt den Preis dafür.  
Natürlich ließen die Schmerzen nach, sobald er das verletzte Körperteil hochlegte, doch er war von Natur aus ein Mann der Tat. Er war nicht gerade der geduldigste Mensch, vor allem wenn es um seinen eigenen Körper ging. So testete er sobald der Schmerz nachgelassen hatte immer und immer wieder seine Grenzen aus. Selbst Spocks unverständiger Blick, seine gehobene Augenbraue und die zurückhaltende Fürsorge, mit der er Essen und Getränke bereitstellte, konnten ihn nicht von seinem Verhalten abbringen.  
Sie verbrachten also den Tag im Haus. Die Sonne stach draußen vom Himmel und Jim hätte sowieso keine Wanderrungen oder Spaziergänge unternehmen können. Spock war zufrieden zu arbeiten, soweit Jim das bei seinem vulkanischen Freund beurteilen konnte, und er selbst versuchte sich mit Büchern abzulenken und seine Laune aufrecht zu erhalten, was ihm jedoch nicht wirklich gelang.  
Gegen Nachmittag dann, als Jim wieder einmal ins Bad humpelte und sich kurz darauf mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf das Sofa fallen ließ, schüttelte Spock den Kopf, legte sein Pad zur Seiten und wandte sich dem Captain zu.  
„Jim?“  
„Hmm?“ Der Gerufene öffnete die Augen, aber er brachte das Lächeln nicht zustande, dass er sonst immer aufsetzte.  
Die scharfen Augen des Vulkaniers hatten das alles natürlich sowie so schon beobachtet und hätten durch seine aufgesetzte Maske sofort hindurchgesehen. „Ich konnte nicht anders als zu bemerken, dass sich deine Schmerzen negativ auf deine Grundstimmung und somit auf deinen Genesungsprozess auswirken. In Verbindung mit deiner steigenden Unruhe wird sich dein Unwohlsein morgen statt zu verringern, vermehrt haben.“  
Jim seufzte. „Was soll ich schon machen Spock?“ er klang genauso deprimiert wie er war. „Ich kann nun einmal nicht Stunden lange ruhig sitzen ...“ als er merkte das Spock das als Beleidigung verstehen könnte, fügte er noch hinzu: „… und nichts tun. Ich muss...“ Er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden und schüttelte stattdessen selbst den Kopf.  
„Deine einzige Verpflichtung ist dir selbst gegenüber.“ merkte Spock ruhig an und sein Ton war nicht ohne Verständnis.  
„Ich werde schon wieder fähig sein das Schiff zu kommandieren, wenn der Urlaub vorbei ist.“ antwortete Jim energisch, auch wenn er selbst nicht wusste wo diese ganze aufgestaute Verbitterung herkam.  
„Das ist es nicht, was ich sagen wollte.“ korrigierte Spock, aber der Captain machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung.  
„Das ist es doch was zählt, oder nicht?“  
„Es ist ein wichtiger Faktor deines Lebens, doch deine Genesung ist des Weiteren für dein eigenes Wohlbefinden von Bedeutung. Auch wenn die Phase der Genesung deine Geduld strapaziert, so wird sie doch kürzer werden, je mehr du dich schonst.“  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß.“ und natürlich wusste er es, aber es war etwas anderes dann tatsächlich auch still zu sitzen, wenn seine Emotionen ihn am liebsten zu einem Trainingslauf oder einem Boxkampf getrieben hätten.  
„Was ich aus diesem Grund eigentlich anbieten wollte ist eine Methode deine Schmerzen zu lindern.“ erklärte der Erste Offizier weiter.  
Nun war Jim ganz Ohr. „Die Schmerzen? Wie?“  
Kurz senkte Spock den Blick und wäre er ein Mensch gewesen, hätte Jim vermutet das Thema sei ihm unangenehm. „Es ist möglich mit einer oberflächlichen Gedankenverschmelzung deine Schmerzen zu verringern und den Heilungsprozess zu fördern. Ich könnte...“  
„Nein!“ Jim hatte nur Gedankenverschmelzung gehört und konnte das Kopfkino nicht mehr stoppen. So wenig wie er im Augenblick seine Emotionen im Griff hatte, lagen sie sicher an äußerster Schicht seines Seins: Seine unerwiderte Liebe zu Spock, das ständige Verlangen. Wie sollte er das verbergen, wenn ihm die Person seiner Gedanken noch so nah war wie in einer Gedankenverschmelzung. Und dann wäre all seine Mühe diesen Teil von für den Vulkanier sicher abschreckenden Emotionen für sich zu behalten vergebens gewesen. Wenn Spock nicht eine Versetzung beantragen würde, würde er sich stundenlange in Meditation zurückziehen und ihm dann nur noch mit professioneller Kälte begegnen.  
Jim hatte selten Angst, doch diese Gedanken riefen genau dieses kalte drohende Gefühl hervor. Energisch stand er auf und es war das erste Mal, dass er dem Stechen in seinem Fuß keine Bedeutung zumaß. Kurz streifte sein Blick den seines ersten Offiziers und sein Schmerz schien sich in den dunkeln Augen zu Spiegeln. Es versetzte ihm einen weiteren Stich ins Herz und mit einem letzten Versuch die Situation zu retten sagte er: „Danke, aber ich kann nicht.“ Doch auch diese Worte waren nur eine billige Entschuldigung für sein Verhalten.  
Jim konnte nicht länger in Spocks Augen sehen, nicht länger… Er drehte sich um und hinkte auf die Treppe zu. „Ich geh mich hinlegen.“ murmelte er, doch hinter ihm war die Antwort nur Schweigen. Ein trauriges Paar dunkler Augen sah ihm nach, wie er sich die Treppe hoch quälte, und verweilte auf den hölzernen Stufen noch Momente nachdem Jim verschwunden war.

***

Jim seufzte. Hingelegt hatte er sich und sein Fuß dankte es ihm bereits, doch Schlaf fand er keinen. Die Sonne war schon lange untergegangen. Er hatte durch das Fenster einen Teil ihres rötlichen Scheins beobachtet und dabei mit den Tränen gekämpft. Was war nur mit ihm los? Dann hatte er sich im Bett hin und her gewälzt, doch seine Gedanken fanden keine Ruhe. Ein Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit galt dabei immer den Lauten des Hauses. Ein paar mal hatte er Spocks leise Schritte unten gehört, aber trotz der späten Stunde war sein erster Offizier noch nicht die Treppen zu seinem Schlafzimmer hinaufgestiegen. Er hatte Spock ungerecht behandelt, und das hatte sein Freund niemals verdient. Sein Freund…. Er hoffte, dass Spock das noch war, nach all den Fehlern, die er alleine heute wieder begangen hatte. Es war klar, dass er sich erklären musste. Nicht alleine die Tatsache, dass er abgelehnt hatte, sondern wie er es getan hatte. Er hatte reagiert, als habe er eine Abneigung gegen Spocks Berührung, gegen seine Gedanken, wo doch genau das Gegenteil der Fall war. Es verlangte ihn so sehr danach, dass es ihm beinahe Angst machte. Aber wie nur sollte er Spock klar machen, dass er das Angebot eigentlich schätze und warum er ‚Nein‘ gesagt hatte. Wie das alles erklären ohne seinen Vulkanier zu verschrecken, ohne die Abgründe seines Verlangens Preis zu geben. Wieder seufzte er und schloss die Augen in dem dunkeln Raum. Die graue Decke hatte ihm und würde ihm keine Antworten geben. Und dann versuchte er wieder die Laute des Hauses auszumachen. Er wollte Spock hören, wollte wissen, dass er nicht alleine war, doch alles was in sein Zimmer drang waren die zirpenden Geräusche der Grillen bei Nacht.  
Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte hatte er schon lange nichts mehr aus dem Erdgeschoss gehört.und ebensowenig war Spock nach oben gekommen. Hatte Jim ihn so beleidigt, dass er … und dann kam ihm der Gedanke wie ein Blitz in den Kopf geschossen. Vielleicht war Spock gegangen, vielleicht hatte er die naheliegende Schlussfolgerung gezogen, dass Jim ihn nicht mehr hier haben wollte, vielleicht hatte er sich auf die Enterprise beamen lassen und das war das Ende ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit.  
Bevor er den Gedanken vollständig ausgeführt hatte war Jim aus dem Bett. Er beachtete den Schmerz nicht, bewältigte die Treppe so schnell wie noch nie in den letzten Tagen und stockte im Wohnraum. Der Tisch an dem Spock gearbeitet hatte war verlassen, das Licht erloschen. Niemand war hier. Wut auf sich selbst und Traurigkeit gaben sich die Hand in seinem Herzen, als ein lauer Luftzug seine Wange streifte. War ein Fenster geöffnet? Im spärlichen Licht des schwachen Mondscheins von draußen, erkannte er, dass die Tür zur Veranda geöffnet war. Vielleicht gab es noch Hoffnung.  
Ohne weiter nachzudenken trat er nach draußen und hielt wieder in seinem Schritt inne. Hier saß Spock in seiner Meditationshaltung auf dem Boden, die Hände im Schoß zusammengelegt, das Gesicht leicht zu den Sternen erhoben, vor der silbrigen Nacht, die sich vom Schwarz seiner scharfen Konturen abhob. Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit vertrieben die Traurigkeit in seinem Herzen. Spock war geblieben. Doch was jetzt? Stunden des Wach-liegens hatten ihm keine Lösung zu seinem Problem verraten, aber sie hatten eines klar gemacht. Was auch immer geschehen würde, er musste mit Spock reden und so nahm er trotz seines fast schmerzhaft in der Brust schlagenden Herzens all seinen Mut zusammen und ging einen weiteren Schritt.  
„Spock.“ Seine Stimme war rau und leise in der warmen Nacht, aber die Ohren seines Freundes hatten ihn sicher schon vorher kommen hören.  
Langsam senkte Spock den Kopf und löste die Hände in seinem Schoß. „Captain.“  
Sein Titel war wie ein Tadel, eine Erinnerung daran was er falsch gemacht hatte. Jim schluckte. „Ich habe dich vorhin ungerecht behandelt. Meine Reaktion war nicht angemessen und ...“ Was sollte er schon sagen.  
Spock sah ihn jetzt endlich an und sein Gesicht war eine ausdruckslose Maske. „Sie müssen ihre Entscheidung mein Angebot nicht anzunehmen nicht verteidigen. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass es eine sehr persönliche Sache ist und entschuldige mich wenn das Angebot ihre persönlichen Grenzen überschritten hat.“  
„Nein Spock!“ Jim fühlte schon wieder Tränen in seine Augen steigen, aber da musste er jetzt durch. Er hatte Spocks Kälte verdient. Sie war die Antwort auf seine Feigheit. Aber das würde heute Abend enden. Er konnte nicht mehr so weiter machen.  
„Dann versteh ich ihre Worte vielleicht falsch.“ Selbst Spocks vulkanische Ruhe konnte die Spannung in seinen Worten nicht verbergen.  
Jim ging vor seinem immer noch am Boden sitzenden ersten Offizier auf und ab. Der Schmerz half ihm sich zu konzentrieren. „Ich will mich gerne erklären. Ich will es zumindest versuchen - und bitte Spock nenn mich Jim. Ich kann heute nicht als Captain hier sein.“  
„Wie du willst.“ gab der Vulkanier nach und seine Worte hatten fast etwas trauriges.  
„Ich...“ Jim schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich neben Spock auf den Boden sinken. Er starrte in die Nacht und begann von neuem. „Ich habe nicht abgelehnt, weil ich die Nähe der Gedankenverschmelzung ablehne, deine Nähe – Ganz im Gegenteil.“ Er war froh, dass Spock einfach schwieg, während er durchatmete für das was er sagen musste. „Ich bin zurückgeschreckt aus Angst.“ Jetzt merkte er wie der Vulkanier neben ihm eine steifere Haltung annahm und bemühte sich zu verbessern. „Nicht Angst vor dir, sondern weil ich befürchtet habe, dass du etwas in meinen Gedanken siehst, was deine Meinung über mich ändert. Ich hab mit diesem Landurlaub unserer Freundschaft schon zu stark strapaziert und will nicht, dass sie noch weiter leidet. Ich...“  
Jetzt konnte Spock nicht mehr weiter schweigen. „Ich würde nie ungebeten deine Gedanken und Erinnerungen ansehen. Solch eine Gedankenverschmelzung ist steuerbar. Um deinen Muskeln die Spannung und deinen Schmerz zu nehmen hätte ich Bereiche betreten, die getrennt von deinen Erinnerungen sind. Du wärest dir in jedem Moment bewusst welchen Teil deines Geistes ich betrete und jederzeit hättest du dem Einhalt gebieten können.“  
Jim sah kurz zu Spock hinüber, doch der Blick des Vulkaniers war auch in die Natur gerichtet. Und so schloss Jim die Augen. „Ich habe überreagiert und das tut mir wirklich Leid. Die Schmerzen … und dann habe ich kurz Panik gekriegt.“  
„Jim.“ Die Worte verrieten dem Captain, dass sich sein Freund ihm jetzt zugewandt hatte und er begegnete den Augen, die auf ihm lagen. „Ich gebe dir mein Wort nicht zu Fragen warum, noch danach zu suchen. Alles was ich möchte ist deine Schmerzen zu nehmen.“  
Alles was aus Spocks Bluck sprach unterstrich seine Worte. Selbst nach all dem was er mit Jim hatte durchmachen müssen, war immer noch das Wohl des Captain sein oberstes Ziel. Weder Wut noch das mindeste Maß an Vorwurf sprach aus ihnen. Jim wusste nicht wie er dieses Geschenk verdient hatte, diesen Mann an seiner Seite, dessen Charakter nobler was als alle denen er in seinem Leben begegnet ist.  
„Ich weiß, Spock.“ Und ja das tat er. Spock als solch guten Freund an seiner Seite zu haben würde ihm genügen, musste ihm genügen. Und er wusste noch etwas: es gab eine Chance, dass Spock ihn nicht verurteilen würde, dass er seine Gefühle sah und sie als Teil seiner Selbst annahm, auch wenn er sie nicht erwiderte. Und Jim wusste auch, dass es nie seine Entscheidung sein würde, sondern immer Spocks, wie er mit Jims Geheimnis umging - ob er es ihm heute sagte, oder morgen, ob er es ihm in einer todesnahen Situation gestand oder sich durch eigene Unvorsicht verriet.  
„Bedeutet das, du wirst dir helfen lassenß“ begann Spock leise und vorsichtig, nachdem sie einen Moment geschwiegen hatten.  
Jim musste nicht mehr lange überlegen. Er nickte kaum sichtbar. „Ja.“  
Doch als Spock langsam seine Hände hob schüttelte er doch wieder den Kopf. „Warte einen Moment.“ Seine Worte waren leise und dieses Mal sah er keinen Schmerz in Spocks Augen - Nur Mitgefühl.  
„Ich will es tun, aber vorher möchte ich dir erzählen was mich so beschäftigt hat - was mich schon seit Monaten beschäftigt.“  
„Jim, du musst es mir nicht sagen.“ erwiderte Spock ernst.  
„Ich will es aber, dieses Geheimnis hat uns schon so einige Missverständnisse beschert und ich möchte dir nicht länger die Wahrheit vorenthalten.“  
Jim selbst hätten diese Worte sicher beunruhigt, doch sein vulkanischer Freund senkte nur zustimmend kurz den Kopf. „Ich versichere dir, dass nichts, das hier gesagt wird, diesen Ort verlässt und mit einer sehr hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit meine Wertschätzung dir gegenüber und unsere Zusammenarbeit als Team nicht beeinträchtigt werden.“  
„Danke!“ Jim war nie ein Feigling gewesen, doch jetzt fühlte sich seine Zunge an, als hätte sie einen Knoten und Übelkeit machte sich in seiner Magengegend bereit. Aber wenn er jetzt nicht ehrlich mit Spock war, wann dann. Er sah auf den Boden vor sich und begann.  
„Ich wollte es dir schon so oft sagen, und immer wieder hat mich der Mut verlassen. Es sind meine Gefühle, meine Gefühle dir gegenüber, Spock. Ich kann sie nicht mehr kontrollieren. Ich hoffe das ist nicht zu abstoßend für dich, aber ich habe mich in dich verliebt und ja ich meine menschliche Liebe. Alle Frauen die ich kannte verblassen hinter dem Gefühl, dass mich mit dir verbindet. Ich erwarte jetzt nichts von dir, ich werde zufrieden sein unsere Freundschaft weiter zu führen wie sie war, wenn du es noch willst. Ich weiß, dass du deine Emotionen stark kontrollierst und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du meine Gefühle erwiderst gegen Null gehen, aber ich dachte es sein dein Recht zu wissen...“ Er hätte wahrscheinlich noch Minuten weiter geredet, einfach nur um das Schweigen hinauszuzögern, dass er auf seine Worte fürchtete und Spocks Antwort nicht hören zu müssen, als sein Freund ihn unterbrach.  
„Jim!“ Spocks Stimme war tief und vibrierte in seinem Brustkorb. Er konnte nicht anders als den Blick zu heben und was er in den dunkeln Augen sah war Erleichterung und Hoffnung und Wärme und Humor und vieles mehr was er nicht betiteln konnte. „Du selbst bist es doch immer der auch die kleinsten Wahrscheinlichkeiten zu seinen Gunsten dreht.“  
Jim schnaubte leise und erleichtert. Ihre Freundschaft würde überdauern. „Ich kann nicht immer Glück haben.“  
„Nun. All deine Bedenken sind unbegründet. Ich könnte nie Anstoß finden an dem was du fühlst. Ich...“ Jetzt war es der Vulkanier, der den Blick senkte und man hätte bei Helligkeit einen immer stärker werdenden Grünstich seiner Wangen und Ohren feststellen können.  
„Spock du musst dich nicht erklären. Ich bin einfach froh...“  
„Doch, Jim. Ich war nicht so mutig wie du im Mitteilen meiner Emotionen wie du.“  
Dem Captain stockte der Atem. War es möglich, dass Spock..? Wie eine Springflut kam seine Hoffnung zurück. Aber nein, er durfte nicht zu voreilig Schlüsse ziehen. Diese Worte konnten so vieles bedeuten. Doch jetzt sahen ihn die dunkeln Augen seines Freundes wieder mit dieser Wärme an und Spocks nächste Worte ließen ihn das Atmen vergessen.  
„Selbst meine vulkanische Seite konnte nicht die Freundschaft unterdrücken die ich zu Beginn zu dir fühlte und genauso wenig konnte sie das verhindern, in das sich meine Emotionen entwickelt haben.“ Spock hielt einen Moment inne, der Jim wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam. Als dann jedoch weiter sprach wusste der Captain, dass er bereitwillig eine Ewigkeit auf das Folgende gewartet hätte. „Ich kann es nicht in Worte fassen, aber ich möchte dir zeigen was ich fühle.“  
„Spock!“ Der Name war nur ein Hauch auf Jims Lippen, bevor er nickend seine Zustimmung gab. Seine Augen verließen die seines ersten Offiziers nicht, während der langsam seinen Hand hob. Heute war sie nicht so ruhig wie sonst. Heute Abend konnte nicht einmal seine vulkanische Disziplin das Äquilibrium seiner Ruhe bewahren.  
Eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus Jims Auge und er hätte sie tausendfach in Kauf genommen, wenn er für jede die federleichte Berührung der kalten Finger seines Freundes gespürt hätte. Sein Atem stockte, als Spock das Feucht von seiner Wange wischte und vorsichtig seine Fingerspitzen positionierte.  
„Darf ich?“ Spocks Worte waren ein Flüstern, das mehr Verlangen enthielt als der lauteste Schrei beinhalten konnte.  
Jim nickte und dann war er umgeben von Hoffnung und Zuversicht, Vertrauen und Wertschätzung, Wärme und Liebe...  
„Du liebst mich auch!“ Er konnte nicht sagen ob die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, oder nur in ihrer Gedankenverschmelzung geteilt worden waren, doch es war egal, denn jegliche Antwort war ihm bereits gegeben, jegliche Unsicherheiten der vergangenen Monate beseitigt worden.  
Langsam löste Spock ihre Verbindung. Die geteilten Gefühle wurden schwächer und kurz ergriff Jim Angst. Er wollte nicht mehr ohne Spock sein. Doch ein abschließender Impuls beruhigender Versicherung und Liebe ließ ihn letztendlich loslassen. Er öffnete die Augen um wieder in die Realität zurückzukehren und das erste was er sah, waren Spocks dunkle Augen, die all das enthielten, was sie gerade geteilt hatten. Und er war nicht alleine. Nicht solange er wusste, dass Spock an seiner Seite war, nicht solange er immer noch den Nachklang ihrer Gedankenverschmelzung spürte.  
„Ja ich liebe dich Jim. Und ich werde solange an deiner Seite bleiben, wie du mich haben willst.“  
Eine weitere Träne benässte Jims Wange, doch diese war nicht der Trauer oder Angst geschuldet. „Und wenn ich dich für immer will.“  
Das feinste Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Vulkaniers. „Dann werde ich dich für immer begleiten.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endlich haben die beiden es geschafft!!! Man hätte es kaum noch geglaubt, aber Liebe findet überall ihren Weg!  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen, ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß und habt ein wenig mitgefiebert.  
LLAP!

**Author's Note:**

> Hei, ich hoffe euch hat das erste Kapitel gefallen. Es geht auch bald weiter und ihr könnt auf jeden Fall hoffen dass es in die richtige Richtung geht. Ich bin einfach eine zu romantische Happy-End-Seele.
> 
> Ich freue mich immer total über jeden Kommentar, die geben mir Anreiz zum Schreiben und häufig gute ideen. Also lasst mich wissen was ihr denkt. DAAAANNNKKKEEE =) und LLAP!


End file.
